Too Many Promises
by Serenity24Luna
Summary: Mamoru made so many promises to his Usako. They are both achieving their dreams, Mamoru as a doctor and Usagi as a pop star. But when things get twisted, it can really bring out the worst in everyone and some good in people too. He has a choice to break his promises or to keep them but what can he do? Inappropriate Launguage used, no Magic And Powers included. The cats CAN TALK...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This story takes place as if they were never sailor guardians or super heroes. Living their regular lives. There are multiple points of view to take note of and also flash backs from points of view.

Warning there is a lot of drama but no smutty things in here! Some romance still.

**Mamoru's POV-**

She looked so sad on a day like this. He hated seeing her so sad. It broke his heart. Today was the day he would go to America for 3 years studying to be a children's doctor.

"You promise you will call me, write to me, face time me and most importantly come back in 3 years time" she said sniffling.

"I promise" he said. She cried into his shirt quietly.

"Fuck, I promised to smile today" she cursed quietly into his shirt. Trying to get rid of her tears.

"You can cry. I just hate seeing you like this. 3 years! That's a long time without seeing your gorgeous, cheerful face" he said sweetly. She returned to crying but she stopped after 2 minutes. He held her hand tightly and put other in his pocket.

"Usa I would like to ask you something" he said to her. He slowly got down on one knee.

"Mamo-chan?" She gasped.

"Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?" He asked nervously as he pulled out a black box with a golden ring with a pink diamond in it. She nodded and hugged him tightly. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her sweetly.

"My planes leaving in a minute." He said sadly.

"I'll miss you" she whispered.

"I know you will and I'll miss you too. I promise that we'll have a proper wedding when I come back ok" he said. She nodded and kissed him again.

"Love you" she whispered

"Love you too" he said as he walked off. He boarded the plane and within a few moments, it left the Tokyo Airport. After a few hours, he landed in America.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Three years later...**

**Usagi's POV**

Usagi woke up early, somehow. It was from a dream, about him and how he proposed 3 years ago. She put on her nicest outfit and did her hair in the usual buns. She brushed her teeth and walked out into the kitchen. She hadn't spoken to Mamoru in ages. 2 years ago while he was still in America, she asked to move in with him, he of course said yes. Her parents said yes but were extremely surprised to find out they he had proposed to Usagi a year ago. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. She turned on the news. She was scheduled to meet with some voice actors for a new movie. She was recording The music for it as she was now a pop idol. All the girls admired here. Suddenly the doorknob turned and someone walked in. She expected it to be Minako or someone

"Hi" she yelled loudly.

"Hey Usa" the deep Voice said. She turned around shocked. Only one person called her that. _'Fuck what is happening' she thought._

"Mamo-chan" she said confused, shocked and happily all at the same time. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too" he said nervously. She looked up at him and gave him a confused smile. He chuckled and scooped her up. She giggled and took out her phone and dialled a number.

"You calling the girls, they already knew I was coming" he said as he put his bag back on his shoulders. She shook her head.

"Work" she yelled as she turned her focus to her phone.

"Hi phoebe, what time do I have to be there?"- "lunch, umm could I cancel for today?"-"thanks phoebe, tomorrow?"-"oh ok". She hung up.

"Who's phoebe?" Mamoru asked as he kissed her cheek. She sighed and giggled. She's missed him, and all the affection he gives her Daily.

"My boss" she giggled.

"What job do you have?" He asked curiously. She sighed and turned to him, his smile had gone completely and he was now looking at her with pitty. She stopped smiling.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours" he teased. She rolled her eyes annoyingly. She tossed him her phone and pressed play on Spotify. He looked stunned and shocked but also happy all at once. She clicked another track.

"Is this- YOU?" He asked shocked. She snatched back her phone and pressed play on a video. It was from a movie and she was singing it. He chuckled.

"Nice prank Odango" he teased. She gave him a serous stare. She snatched his phone from his picked and pressed play on Spotify. He looked at her, she was getting angrier by the second.

"It not a joke Mamoru" she said angrily. He hugged her and planted another kiss on her head. She turned around and looked at him.

"I was kidding Usa, your amazing" he whispered into her ear. She smiled and pulled him onto the couch.

"Now what's wrong" she asked demandingly.

"I have to go back next week, I've made a discovery and-"

"That's great, how long will you be there for?" She asked cheerfully.

"I- I don't know" he stuttered. She looked at him and hugged him tightly.

"I stand by your decision Mamo, and I've got proof" she said holding up her hand, revealing the gold ring with the pink diamond in it.

"this is why I love you" he said sweetly. She kissed him gently on the lips. Hers moving lazily with his. She released him with a pop.

"To be honest, the girls didn't even notice until about 1 month after you proposed. And they came over here regularly to check on me" she giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"And? What happened when they did?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"They all congratulated me and then asked when it's on and how are we going to get married then Minako and Mako started arguing over who would be my Maid of Honnor and then they asked who would be your Best Man and then that was it." She finished. He sighed "oh and I picked Naru as my Maid Of Honnor" she added.

"We're just gonna have to hold back on the wedding for a while" he said nervously. She shrugged and showed him her note book.

"Usako! are all these songs about-"

"How I missed you? Yeah they are" she said sadly. He looked at her sweetly.

"I'm sorry Usako, I'll be back before you know it and then I'll go to the university of Tokyo. Ok?" He said sadly. She hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Ok, love you" she said sweetly.

"Love you too" he said as she laid down and rested her head in his lap.

* * *

_There we go! chapter 1! Yes usagi is now a pop star. i just wanted something else to adjust so i can create drama in the future! ❤️ U all_

_reveiws are my life and also love _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2) **

_I promised no smutty stuff in this fic but this chapter had a golden medal opportunity for smutty stuff all over AND I stand by my Promise. It will just say something appropriate for the rating which is T. (Which is the same as my other book) anyway, thank you for reading this WARNING and I guess enjoy the book. _

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

He walked into their room and opened the wardrobe. Usagi was lying on the bed browsing her phone on her favourite clothes store. She was in a good mood as she was slowly kicking her legs in the air, humming a tune to a song.

"ODANGO, how much clothes do you have?" He asked confused. She giggled quietly, not taking her eyes of her phone.

"Too many to count, be aware that the girls come over a lot to Borrow some of my dresses" she giggled.

"ODANGO! Where's my Pj's?" He asked confused as he opened the usual drawers they were kept in. All the clothes were nearly folded and placed perfectly in each draw.

"Second from the bottom on the left" she mumbled loudly. "My clothes are on the right, so you know why? Cause I'm always RIGHT" she added. He rolled his eyes and put on his boxers and Pants. She turned off her phone and put it on the nearest bedside table. He sat on the bed and looked at her sadly. He missed her so much while he was in America. _'Fuck, has Usagi gotten hotter over 3 years'_ he thought to himself.

"Since when have you believed in neatness and organisation?" He teased. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to his chest.

"Well someone had to do it and the others refused. Also I was bored." She said. He kissed her sweetly in her head.

"That's a first Odango" he teased again. "And surprisingly its more organised than it ever was before" he added. Usagi blushed cutely.

"I've missed you, us, this" she said quietly but sweetly.

"so have I, Usa" he whispered.

That night they slept together, something they had never done before. They did it and by the time woke up the next morning, Mamoru had completely forgotten about it. Usagi was gone when he woke up, but she left a note.

_Mamo,_

_I'm sorry but I had to go to work. The address is on the back of this note if you want to come._

_Love Usagi_

Mamoru got dressed and jumped in his car. He looked at the address and drove off. After 30 minutes, he arrived at a tall skyscraper in the middle of Tokyo. He waited in the office for her and after an hour, she came down to see him.

"Hey Mamo" she called. He hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. She dragged his up the elevator and they went straight to her office. Her office was filled with pictures of her albums and on the desk was a picture of him and her. He smiled. Her desk had 3 notebooks stacked on top of each other with a bunch of documents pushed to one side. Usagi sat on her desk and looked at the frame.

"Everyone has asked who you were, I cried every time they asked cause of how much i missed you. But I know you were having fun. I checked your Instagram. Also who is this girl!" She asked. He was shocked, she was holding a picture of him and Michiru in front of him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's just a Friend. To be honest she used to ask about you a lot. Also who's this guy?" He asked as he held a picture of her and a guy.

"That's Haruka. He was the one that kept me company when you were away for three years" she said calmly. For some reason he felt angrier about this than, well what she was wearing. She was wearing a short shirt and a pair of shorts with white sneakers.

"So your cheating on me? Trying to get his attention by revealing yourself so he would fall into your lap?" He said threw his grittier teeth. She looked at him in horror and hugged him.

"Honestly, when I first saw you and that girl, I thought you were cheating on me. But then Minako told me that she was probably your first friend there and I let it slide. And by the way, Haruka is just a friend" she said calmly. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For thinking that" he said sadly. She giggled cutely and smiled.

"Normally I'm the one that goes all jealous and gets angry" she teased. He chuckled and smiled.

"I'm only here for a week, we have to make this last" he whispered sweetly. She scrunched up her nose cutely and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, what do you think I'm trying to do?" She giggled quietly. He let her go and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go visit motoki and go for a look around" he said as he opened the door. She kissed him on the lips sweetly and turned around to get something from a bag. She pulled out a small chocolate bar and ripped it open. He chucked as she sat down at her desk and bit into it.

"What else is in the bag?" He asked. She pulled the bag over and smiled cheekily.

"None of Your business" she teased. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were on the pill?" He asked confused while staring anther pink bag

"I am"

"Then what's in the bag?"

"Nothing,"

"Usako?" He said giving her a smile. She bit her lips and looked at him. He walked over to the bag and leaned down to pick it up but she quickly pulled it over towards her.

"Aren't you going to go to motoki's?" She asked as he looked at her.

"Err yes, Shit, ODANGO! What are you hiding?" He asked angrily. She clutched the bag tighter. He tarted to tickle her but it made her grip it tighter. He sighed and looked at her face. She also had sunglasses sitting at the top of her head.

"It's nothing. It's just food" she mumbled nervously.

"Ok then, bye usa" he said sweetly. She turned around and threw him a smile.

"Love you" she said quietly as he walked out.

_'Crap, Usagi was faking that.'_ He thought. '_She's hiding something but I don't know what'._

Mamoru drove to the university of Tokyo to check out the medical studies path. He took a photo and drove back to his apartment.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I woke up this morning with 600+ views and Visitors so thank you all so much! ⭐️⭐️⭐️_

_Love you all ❤️❤️❤️_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3)**

**Usagi's POV**

Usagi woke up EXTRA early today. She had a shower, got dressed and drove over to the nearest macca's in Tokyo and ordered a mc latte. She immediately remembered what happened last night and dropped into The nearest pharmacy to by a pregnancy test and some pills, in case she was pregnant and also some to stop her monthly thing from arriving. She was so scared if she didn't stop herself from falling pregnant. Especially after what happened 2 years ago.

**_oOo_oOo_oOo_**

~Flash back~

Usagi called Mamoru from his apartment. He was still in America.

"Hey Usa, What's up?" Mamoru asked over the phone. She gulped.

"Hey Mamoru, can I ask you something" she asked nervously.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Um can I move into your apartment?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, of course" he said sweetly. Usagi smiled, but it faded away when she realised what she wanted to say next. What she knew was important to her and maybe even himself.

"Hey Mamo"

"Yeah"

"After we get married, is it alright if we-" she stuttered. She could hear his breath through the phone.

"Spit it out odango" he teased. She didn't laughed but she sneezed cutely.

"If we- we start a family" she said quickly. The other end of the line was silent apart from his breath.

"You mean have kids"

"Yeah" she said quietly. There was no response.

"I'm sorry Usako, I don't recon I'm ready to be a dad yet. And you'd only be 20" he said sternly but also nervously. She pushed away the tears and sighed.

"Ok Mamo, I gotta go. Love you" she said as she hung up. She landed on his bed and cried for hours. He wasn't ready. She was only 18 and she would only be 20 when she had kids. She didn't mind that much.

~End of Flash back~

**_oOo_oOo_oOo_**

she cried as she drove off to work. She took the pregnancy cancelling pill in the car and also her regular pills and walked into the building holding her pink shopping bag and her Macca's coffee.

~One week later~

"Do you really have to leave now?" Usagi complained as he quickly took her pills while he wasn't looking, he turned around when he heard the packaging being opened from behind him. He turned around and snatched her box out of her hand. He stared at her and the box and she took the pills with one swallow.

"Are these, pregnancy cancellation pills?! USAKO?" He said shocked. She looked at him sadly. She was ashamed. She would never do this, ever in her entire life and now she was ashamed.

"You said you weren't ready to have children" she said quietly.

"That was 2 years ago" he said frustratedly. She looked at him confused.

"After That night, you acted as if nothing happened" she said angrily. "Plus I took the Test yesterday and it came back negative" she added angrily.

"I'm ready Usako" he said sweetly as he kissed her on the head and walked off towards the gate. She turned around angrily but also upset. She jumped into minako's car and slammed the door.

"What wrong Usagi?" Asked Minako curiously. Usagi buried her face in her palms.

"I think I stuffed it up" Usagi complained loudly. Usagi explained the whole story and In the end, minako's hands were on her mouth in horror.

"Well if he ignored what you gave him then he must've wanted to make you happy and was trying to tell you that he was ready" Minako said.

"Thanks Minako" said Usagi as she jumped out her car and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

_Wow what a dramatic chapter! wont be a chapter for a while cause my phone is getting fixed. check out my other book and feel free to PM me with suggestions and challanges! ❤️U all _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4)**

**Mamoru's POV**

Mamoru exited the plane and picked up his suitcase from baggage claim. he walked out to the parking lot and to Michiru's car. he put his suitcase in the back seats and sat in the passenger seat. Michiru tuned down the radio which was playing a song with usagi and herself.

"are you ok Mamoru?" Michiru asked. he sighed.

"i've just stuffed things up Usa. She"

"was pregnant. I know, she told all us girls." she said while showing he phone to him.

—MESSAGES—

~Girls Chat~

Usagi- I think i'm pregnant with Mamo's Child.

Mako- Congrats Usagi-Chan!

Mina- WOW usagi-chan! Congrats

Ami- What are you going to do?

Rei- How old is usagi again?

Michiru- Congrats

Usagi- REI! Im 20 Thanks! :(

Rei- i was just kidding ;)

Michiru- What are you going to do?

Usagi- i would never do this but... i only have a choice and i'm just trying to protect Mamo. 2 years ago he said he wasn't ready. plus, we are not even married.

Mina- So?

Usagi- Its Kinda too late anyway. i took the pill

mako- USAGI?! WHAT

Mina- :o

Ami- NO USAGI THATS NOT YOU

rei- Wow Usagi is being "RESPONSIBLE"

Usagi- guys calm down. i really love mamo and- i just dont want to hurt him.

Today at 12:26pm

usagi- GUYS HE FOUND OUT AND HE WAS READY

mina- What have you done usagi-Chan

Ami- Oh no

Mako- I have a solution. Urge him to come back and make you pregnant again!

rei- WOAH MAKO-CHAN! THATS A STEP TOO FAR.

Michiru- He's here, Mamoru is in the car. he doesn't look to happy.

Usagi- Ive ruined everything :(

—END OF MESSAGES—

"is that-"

"yeah it is" Michiru said putting her phone down. she hugged mamoru tightly before starting the car. she drove out of the parking lot and down the road. Mamoru turned up the radio to avoid the Akwardness. Usagi's song was up and she seemed to be sing with some guy. then the radio presenter spoke.

"that was 'Love like Never Before' By Usagi Tsukino. another male was singing in this song who is none other than the famous driver; Haruka Tenoh. Rumors say that they are dating. we go live to Usagi Tsukino now to hear what she has to say." the presenter said. suddenly usagi's voice was heard.

"Haruko Tenoh and I are extremely good friends. i am already engaged to another man, which i have been for 3 years who goes by the name Mamoru Chiba" she said. Mamoru was shocked to hear her say that. "most of my albums are about Mamoru who is currently in america because of a recent Discovery he made".

he was so shocked. he never would've thought she would say anything like that over the radio. he quickly texted his boss saying he was going to go the Tokyo University in a month and soon enough he got a reply saying 'Sure'. he quickly booked the plane tickets for next month.

**Michiru's POV (1st Person)**

I really like Mamoru. He's so kind and handsome. but he's with that girl Tsukino. He even got her pregnant and they were already engaged. so when he hopped in my car, i surprised him with the group chat. he looked furious so i hugged him to throw at him the way i really feel about him. he purposely turned up the radio to avoid conversation. then Haruka Tenoh came up with rumours. He looked angry with her. then i saw how he applied for Tokyo Univerity so he could continue his medical studies.

later that night i invited him over for dinner. we talked about our love life and when he was about to leave, i remembered the secret camera near the door which i could use to take mamoru to myself. he turned around to say bye and then i kissed him. later that night, i took the recording, took a screenshot and posted it on the girl's group chat.

* * *

_hey guys! thanks so much for reading! i decided to add in Michiru in here instead of making a new chapter. love you all ❤️❤️❤️_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5)**

**Usagi's POV**

3 hours ago, Mamoru just left to go back to America. When he comes back, if he ever comes back, he will be surprised about why her bubbly, cheerful self isn't roaming around the apartment humming a tune to her favourite song. she had got an apartment in the centre of tokyo, where most of the celebrities live. On her phone, there was a chat with Rei, Ami, Mako, Mina, Mamoru, Herself and Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna (who were recently added). she quickly clicked the chat and typed in her new address and within 10 minutes, she had everyone asking what it was. Usagi decided to invite Haruka over. She ordered pizza cause she couldn't cook.

"Looks like we're having pizza odango" Haruka teased. She rolled her eyes and looked down towards her hand. She was looking at the golden ring with the pink diamond that was on her hand.

"Yeah, I can't cook for shit" she laughed quietly. She could feel that he was looking at her.

"You miss him already" Haruka said. She nodded quietly. "Odango, it's only been 3 hours and 40 minutes." He added.

"It's probably past 6 over there now" she said sadly.

"So how did the thing go with Mamoru?" Haruka asked. She shrugged and looked at her plate.

"Not as expected, if he doesn't start opening up to me then I don't think we could start a family" she said sadly. She sniffed and continues washing the dishes.

"Did he ever consider the fact that while he's doing his university crap, you're the one carrying around this child for 9 months, you have to give birth to this child after 9 months and then look after it for about a year or so. And how much effort you have to put it to make it work between you, him, the child and your work" he asked. She looked up. She hadn't actually ever thought of that before. She hugged him happily and then let go.

"Thanks Haruka, I don't know what I'd do without you" Usagi said playfully. She looked up at the sunset as she went to the fridge and got out a tub of ice-cream and found 2 spoons in the draws. He sat down at the table as she walked over. She through his a spoon and plopped the tub of ice-cream down. He chucked. After 10 minutes, she kept looking at her phone for messages. He nodded, directing her to her phone. She went to open it but quickly opened a message. Her shocked face got him to walk over and have a look. It was a picture of Mamoru and Michiru kissing. A tear escaped from her eye all the way down her face.

"Fuck, tell me it's photoshopped" Usagi said as she put the group on Do not Disturb. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Usagi, it's not" Haruka said sadly. Usagi left the table and plopped herself on the couch. He followed sat on the space next to her she picked up her phone, Sent the image to Mamoru and called him. He answered.

"Hey Usako" he answered. She just realised that she didn't know what to say. He nodded to her and she smiled gently but angrily.

"Mamoru Chiba, can you explain this image that I got sent 5 minutes ago?" She said angrily into the phone. He stopped talking which meant he was looking at the image.

"Usako, I- I didn't kiss her I swear, she kissed me, I pushed her away as soon as she kissed me and walked out the door" he said sadly.

"You've made so many promises to me Mamo, I though you-" she cried into the phone.

**_oOo_oOo_oOo_**

~Flashback~

"_I promise I'll always love you usako, I promise_"

~Flashback~

"_I promise that I'll be back within 3 years time"_

~Flashback~

_"I promise that we can get married as soon as I'm back in Japan"_

~end of flashback~

**_oOo_oOo_oOo_**

"You've promised so many things Mamo," she cried again into the phone.

"Usako, I promise, I actually promise that when I come back, which is in a months time. I promise we can get married and start a family-"

"Have you ever considered before when we did it that, that I might not be ready? 2 years ago, I asked you if you were ready, it doesn't mean I'm ready to start a family" she interrupted into the phone.

"Usako, are you ready to start a family, are you ready to get married?" He asked her. She cried.

"No, I'm not. I'm not ready to have a family. After that image, I might even not be ready to get married yet. I'm only 20 on 21" She cried.

"Ok Usako," he said. "I respect that, but you need to come to me when something is troubling you or if your not ready or when you are ready ok" he said sweetly.

"Ok Mamo" she said quietly.

"Love you Usako,"

"Love you too" she said as she hung up. She put her head on Haruka's shoulder and turned on the TV. They watched Netflix for hours and then she turned to him.

"Is there someway I can make it up to you Haruka-chan?" She asked sweetly. He shook his head, and looked at her lips.

"I know you like me Haruka" she said sweetly. He turned his eyes to his to hers.

"How did you-"

"It's obvious, and also, to make it to you. Can I kiss you?" She asked sweetly. He nodded and kissed her quickly before turning to the TV.

"You know, your kissing the girl you like and it makes me feel less lonely now since Mamo's gone" she said. Kissing him made her happier, she didn't know why. Maybe cause it reminded her of Mamoru. He kissed her again, pushing her to the bottom of the couch, suddenly the door handle turned and they sat up. Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami was walked in. They spent the evening helping Usagi move to her new apartment. It was a 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment with a closed of kitchen and laundry with a lounge room and a dining room. It had a large balcony where a small set of lounge chairs and a table and chairs could go. They Brought up the moving boxes Usagi had. Haruka left but all the girls went back to Mamoru's apartment and connected the computer to the flat-screen TV and online shopped for furniture.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading. i am not going to throw in Haruka's POV cause its too much. i might make a new fic. i do also watch SAO (Sword Art Online) so i might write a SAO fic and also another SAILOR MOON FIC.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Y'al so much and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6)**

WARNING- in this chapter we are there is going to be language like *sigh* penis, boner and maybe erection... Sorry...

**Mamoru's POV**

Is have been 30 days since he last saw Mamoru. Well, 30 days where he couldn't speak to anyone on America cause he refused to speak to Michiru after she kissed him and almost got Mamoru and Usagi to break up. Today he was finally going to see Usagi for the first time in a month. But when he got back to his apartment, he found that she wasn't laying on the couch texting or watching a movie of sleeping or eating. He walked into his bedroom and found his bed neatly made and her not messing it up. For once his apartment was clean and he couldn't find any of her stuff all over the floor. There was nothing of her's in his wardrobe and his dressers. He missed that feeling. He opened up the group chat and his and her private chat too. There was nothing on their private chat about where she was today or anything about where she was during the month. He suddenly remembered. She sent an address to the group chat ages ago, The day he left too. He opened the location up on his maps and grabbed his keys. Mamoru made a dash towards the door, locked it and ran back down towards the reception. He jumped inside his car and started it. Within 20 minutes he arrived at a tall building in the middle of Tokyo. He walked inside and saw a middle age lady at the desk.

"Hi, is Usagi Tsukino here by any chance?" He asked curiously. She nodded and looked at him confusingly.

"Yeah, she hasn't come down today from her apartment. Floor 17, number 34." She said confusingly as he rushed towards the elevator. He pressed floor 17 (surprising this building had 20 floors) and Waited to jump out. When it did stop at floor 17, he walked out of the elevator and around to room 34. He knocked and a blonde girl with odango buns answered. They were off and crooked and she was wearing a dressing gown over nothing. She had bags under her eyes and had a slight smile at the sight of him.

"Mamo-chan... Come in" she said sleepily as she opened the door wider. She walked up to the sink and splashed her face in water as he looked around her apartment. It was much more grand than his with an entrance That lead to The main rooms.

"USAKO- what the fuck! This is amazing. Does that mean your not coming back to my apartment" he asked nervously and shocked. She nodded.

"after the argument... I've decided we needed some time apart... You... I don't think I believe you" she said nervously. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"No, I... Am I... Can I move in here... It just... It's not the same without you over there."he said sadly. She shook them off as she picked up Luna and patted her head.

"Hello Mamoru" she said.

"Hello Luna. Please knock some sense into Usako for me" he begged. She looked at Usagi and jumped from her arms and onto the kitchen bench.

"Tried Mamoru... Sorry" she said sadly as he sighed. Usagi walked away and sat on her couch turning on the flat screen TV. He walked around the apartment. Went to every room there was just to have a look. when he came back inside the living room, he grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV off. She threw him a death stare.

"Sweetie, why don't you want me here? We're engaged... Oh... Are you still pisses at me for the whole 'Michiru' thing." He asked confused and concerned. She shrugged sadly. Suddenly the door burst open and Minako, Artemis, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Setsuna, Haruka and somehow Michiru walked in.

"What- The- FUCK... How is... What?" Mamoru stuttered surprising. Michiru walked over and sat next to Usagi.

"Look. Usagi-Chan. I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse about that but please forgive me and please let us be friends again" she begged as she sat up. Usagi hugged her tightly and shook her head. By now Luna was talking to all the girls (and Haruka) and so was Mamoru.

"Usagi, you've got to let Mamoru stay. Your ENGAGED!" Luna begged as all the girls except Haruka and Michiru surrounded her. Haruka and Michiru started talking quietly to themselves as the girls tried to convince Usagi to let him move in.

"FINE" Usagi yelled. They all hugged Usagi and pushed her over to Mamoru who was texting on his phone. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. He heard an 'awwwwww' coming from the girls as they started to creep out the door. Michiru stayed behind to talk to Mamoru and so did Haruka.

"Sorry Mamoru"

"It's ok"

"How?" She asked. Mamoru chucked as Usagi sat into his lap.

"I dunno, I guess is just ok" he said as Usagi threw him a look as she wiggled up closer to his chest.

"Well anyway... Cya" Michiru said as he walks out the door with Michuru.

"Owch. What is that" Usagi complained as she looked down towards where she was sitting on his lap.

"It's called a penis odango" he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"HA you've got a Boner!" She said repetitively as she ran around the coffee table with her hands in the air. He rolled his eyes as she stopped and pulled him to the bedroom. She threw him a packet and sat on the bed.

"May as well make fair use of that before it's gone" she said as she took out her hair.

"Too late" he smirked. She sighed and caught the packet as he threw it back. She sighed but still pulled him onto the bed. She looked beautiful, with or without her clothes and she didn't know that. He sighed and got up. She looked at him funny as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"Can I have some keys to the apartment?" He asked as he opened the bedroom door. She sighed and nodded.

"Hallway, study, on your left, keys on desk" she said simply. He walked into the hallway and on his left was a study with 2 desks. one full of Usagi's crap and the other with books on it. He went to the desk with Usagi's crap and picked up a golden set of keys.

"Love u, cya" he called as he walked towards the door. she turned around from the corner of the door frame and looked towards the ground. She was only wearing her bra and panties. He sighed. Yep there's the erection. Ah shit.

"Where are you going and HA you got another boner" she asked and teased at the same time. He rolled his eyes and put the keys with his car keys. She dragged him back to her room and plopped herself on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath. She looked at him curiously.

"What is it Mamo" she asked.

"You didn't want to have children" he said annoyed.

"IM 21! give me a break. I couldn't care less!" She said as she took her bra off.

"Umm Usa... Your parents? You know you have to last 9 months if you get pregnant" he said curiously. She shrugged and un buttoned his shirt.

"I thought about it and if you're ready then I'm ready." She said.

"You've changed your mind?"

"Y-Yeaaah, don't tell me you have too?"

"No I haven't, also... The wedding?"

"FUCK" she cursed under her breath as she slipped of her panties and put on her dressing gown.

"You forgot didn't you, when would you like to have the wedding?" He asked curiously. She shrugged and opened her phone. She pointed to New Year's Eve. He sighed, 2 MONTHS AWAY.

"Fine" he sighed as she put her phone down. She squeezed him tightly and ran over to the study. Of course, he followed her as he found that she was writing dates on each of the wedding cards she had prepared without him knowing.

"I'll get all of them done by... Tonight" she said as she pulled back her chair and sat in it. He sighed and kissed her cheek. She had been dreaming for this day to come.

"What can I do?"

"Purchase decoration" she said "wait no, bake a cake?" She said quickly. He sighed and turned around.

"I'm going to go to the shopping district and buy some boxes-"

"Some in the spare room" she said quickly as she finished writing.

"Thanks..." He said as he walked into the spare room and drove back to his apartment. He packed everything up by sunset. He drove back to the building and when he got there, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_Review are love! _

_Dedicated to: TropicalRemix, Floraone, serenityangelrose, Sailornekochan, reason2diekid1 and lexilu54_

_don't forget to go to my profile page and into my bio to vote on my poll_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7)**

Within a week Mamoru moved into Usagi's apartment. He had about 1/4th of the massive wardrobe they had in the master bedroom. Usagi had sent out all the invitations to everyone that was invited to the wedding.

Group chat- Everyone

Minako- THANKS USAGI-CHAN

Ami- Thanks Usagi chan!

Rei- Usagi-chan WOW this early

Makoto- IM MAKING THE CAKE! FREE ON ME

Usagi- Thanks Mako!

Michiru- Thanks Usagi

Setsuna- Normally Minako is saying this but WE NEED TO HAVE A BRIDAL PARTY

Haruka- Normally Minako-chan is saying stuff like that! WHO ARE YOU SETSUNA REALLY?

Naru- Usagi-chan! Congratulations! I agree with Setsuna!

Usagi- FINE, this Sunday! My place and I'll find a way to distract my annoying future husband.

Mamoru- F.U Odango. I can read this Too you know

Usagi- Shit

Hotaru- I'm so exited!

Mamoru- you guys are a bunch of girls

Minako- we are

Haruka- EXCUSE ME? IM A GUY

Mamoru- well I'm a guy too so...

Motoki- Fuck, time flies when your having "fun"

Usagi- MOTOKI!

Motoki- I'm also a guy... Wait... A second... Hehehe

Rei- wait for it... Wait for it...

Motoki- hehe, "fun" Mamoru is a guy and Usagi is a girl. They must be having "fun"

Usagi- bye

Motoki- TOLD YA

Mamoru- thanks Motoki you dumb-ass piece of shit.

-End of Group chat-

"Usa, did I tell you that I applied for Tokyo university and got in" Mamoru yelled from the bedroom. Usagi was organising her wardrobe but she stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"ILL GET IT" she squealed as she ran towards the door. She opened it and saw all the girls there.

"Sorry, Mamo is still here. I completely spaced!" Usagi Apologised. They giggled and pushed through Motoki and Haruka who waved nervously.

"What the?" Mamoru stuttered.

"You guys can fuck around and do what you want in the spare room for an hour while us girls celebrate" Minako cheered. Usagi opened the large, study door and all the girls ran in. Mamoru stopped Usagi just before she was about to walk in.

"Are you sure-" he said as he moved his head closer to her lips. She licked them cutely while staring at his.

"Yeah I'm sure. We can let them have their fun for a week and then it's our turn" Usagi flirted. They suddenly pushed each other into a kiss and stumbled over towards the bedroom but Motoki stopped them.

"So I was right about you two... HA" Motoki teased. Usagi let go of him and ran. The next hour in the study was spent blasting girly music and singing at the top of their lungs. The guys spent the next hour watching action movies in the lounge room. Mamoru got something from his phone and opened it. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and hugged her.

"I got a job offer, at the hospital!" Mamoru announced. She giggled and kissed his check in order to get something back.

"We all gotta go sorry" Minako yelled.

"No need, we had stuff planned anyway!" Usa said as she hugged her friend. Motoki smirked.

"So what do you have planned for today huh?" Motoki teased.

"We are planning the wedding setup" Usagi said. Motoki rolled his eyes and continued to tease.

"MOTOKI! Hurry UP" Minako yelled.

"Keep your Penis out of Usagi for me please, or at least use a condom!" Minako yelled before running away laughing. Usagi rolled her eyes and giggled. Mamoru kept promises, always have and always will.

"Can't keep that promise" me whispered against her ear. She giggled and turned to him. Motoki chucked and shut the door.

"Well we can, ya know... Use a... Ya know... Protection" Usagi suggested. He smirked.

"Do you have any?" He asked as she let got of his hand and walked towards the study.

"Do you know what Minako gave me?" Usagi laughed. "5 boxes of condoms. She's crazy but now I thank her for it. I should send a message to her saying thanks" Usagi said completely off topic. Mamoru walked over to her somehow tidy desk and picked up a white file that said 'Our Wedding' on the cover that had a picture of Himself and Usagi. She came back giggling cutely but stopped when she saw him open the file. She kissed his kneel and his ear repeatedly to get him to turn away.

'Page 1- proposal' it read in Usagi's glittering pink writing. She blushed as he turned to look at her.

"That has a few pictures of the wedding dresses I like so DON'T GO THROUGH IT... MAMO-CHAN!" She yelled at him while laughing as he flipped through the pages of her white folder. She snatched it off of him and turned to the correct page which read 'Seating plan'. There was a whole list of people that were important to her. 'Mama, Papa, Shingo, Naru, Minako, Motoki...' Everyone that he or she knew was on there. Then there was the chart and how they were going to set it up.

"Were are we getting married?" Mamoru asked curiously as he studied the chart. She opened her phone and went straight to images. She showed him the images of a beautiful beach with a few buildings around it. Then she flipped to a church which was mainly white.

"Do you like it" she whispered into his ear.

"I love it and I love you" he whispered back to her. She giggled. They focused on the seating plan and made their way through the list. After hours of Usagi constantly flirting with him as he went through the list, he gave up. (Long story short they had protected sex)

The next morning he woke up next to his gorgeous fiancé who was completely naked snugging next to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through her blonde strands of hair. She moaned.

"Odango is up and what time is it?" He teased. She sleepily kissed his bare chest and sighed.

"I promised the girls we would go shopping" Usagi mumbled as she continues to kiss his chest until she reached his shoulders. She wiggled upwards, revealing her shoulders from the blankets.

"you know we could do it again and you can stay orrrr..." He smirked. She sighed and kissed his chin sweetly before climbing out of bed. He moved over and kissed her naked back playfully. She moaned and put on her robe.

"I promise tomorrow ok?" She moaned. He was now kissing her shoulders, leaving red marks on her shoulders. She moaned again and walked away from him. He could hear her clinking the cups in the kitchen and starting the coffee machine. He put on his robe and walked out to the kitchen. She was putting the ingredients for the pancake mixture on the kitchen bench. He chucked as she ran towards the pantry, pulling out an armful of toppings. She placed them on the table neatly and ran to get the frying pan.

"Where's the..."

"Frying pan? Open your eyes Odango" he teased and pointed towards the stove. She rolled her eyes and giggled cutely. Mamoru made the pancakes and everything else she had technically made him do. She came back when the food was ready wearing a short pair of faded denim shorts and a short shirt. She plopped herself in on the chair and took a sit from her mug which was full of coffee.

"So...what you shopping for?" Mamoru asked. She smiled cheekily and looked at her plate as She started making a pile of pancakes.

"dresses and make-up" she said as she focused on the ice-cream. He chucked as she started putting on chocolate topping and rainbow sprinkles and finishing it off with dabs of whipped cream.

"So... When will you be back?" Mamoru asked curiously. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Before midnight, dinner maybe" Usagi said as she started to cut through the pile that was now mountain on her plate. He chucked and she moaned as she ate piece by piece. After 30 minutes, they brushed their teeth and Mamoru did Usagi's hair into her buns. She grabbed her shopping bag and placed the wedding album in it. And then she left the building, leaving Mamoru alone.

* * *

**_Sorry about the late update guys, I've had a nagging head-ache and I'm slowly recovering from it. This chapter is dedicated to serenityangelrose and Sailornekochan ! ❤️you_**


	9. Chapter 8

(1 Week Later)

* * *

**Chapter 8)**

* * *

-Usagi Tsukino's Twitter-

Usagi: (1 Picture) ANNOUNCEMENT! Tokyo wide Tour! Tickets on sale now!

-End of post-

* * *

"USAGI-CHAN LOOK AT THIS ONE, IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE PICTURE!" She heard Minako yell. She put her phone away and pulled all the girls into a hug.

"What's with you today" Rei asked.

"Oh it's just was talking with the company a few weeks ago and today I announced a Tokyo wide Tour" Usagi Explained. The girls screamed loudly.

"SSSSHHHHH IM IN DISGUISE REMEMBER" Usagi hissed as they walked into the dress shop. The lady approached them with a smile and not realising who she actually was. All usagi had to do was have her hair differently and wear a hoodie.

"Hi could I please try on the front dress in the window in a size women's 6 please?" Usagi asked. The girl nodded and returned with the dress. Usagi got changed and came out with her usual buns in and the white wedding dress.

"USAGI, Mamoru's going to adore you in that" Minako gasped.

"It looks beautiful!" Ami gasped.

"OH- MY- GOD! Usagi Tsukino is wearing one of my wedding dresses?" The lady gasped. Usagi giggles. She walked over to her and hugged the lady tightly. The lady squealed excitedly and took a picture.

"Could I take the dress" usagi asked as she walked over towards the change room.

"Of course you can!" The lady said calming herself down. Usagi got changed and returned the dress to the counter. Usagi flipped her hoodie back over her head and looked at the girls.

"I've got Naru's and Minako's dresses too. The rest of you need to wear pastel colours" usagi added.

"Usagi, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did! Thank you!" Usagi said as she paid. The all walked out of the shop and back to their seperate cars. She handed two bags to Minako and Naru before driving off to Her apartment. She opened the door to find it empty.

Usagi walked into her study and started working on her latest song. About 3 hours later Mamoru walked into the apartment and had a shower. He could hear him unboxing some of his stuff still and a few hours later he was cooking dinner. Meanwhile usagi was literally lying everywhere in the room in every position just thinking. Mamoru walked in on her doing a handstand against a wall.

"Usako-... what on earth are you doing" he asked confused.

"Thinking" she said as she looked up at him.

"Do you want food?" Mamoru chucked. She stood up and walked towards the door. He chucked as she pulled the food onto her plate. After 30 minutes, usagi was back in her study thinking again. Mamoru popped his head around the corner and looked at the desk will all her crap on it and saw 2 new bags. She stood up from her weird thinking handstand and walked over to the tidy desk. He walked in towards the messy desk but was stopped by Usagi.

"What's in the bag?" Mamoru curiously asked as she pushed him away from the desk.

"Stop being so nosey Mamoru-Baka" Usagi teased as she ran to put the bag somewhere else.

"Is that what you got while shopping with the girls today?" Mamoru asked cluelessly.

"Yes, it THE dress"

"The wedding dress... shit that was close. I'm going to watch TV, you coming?" Mamoru said changing the subject. She shook her head and pointed to the sparkly pink note book. He nodded and walked off to leave her to her work.

Usagi didn't know what to write about. Mamoru, herself, her friends, the wedding, Christmas. Shit she forgot about Christmas. She'd go shopping in the morning, when he isn't awake. After hours of thinking, she fell asleep.

Mamoru stumbles across usagi in her study, on the ground asleep. It felt wrong to him having a peek at the wedding dress, plus she had already sent him the photo of his tuxedo and stuff like that so he couldn't snoop through her wedding planner book. He opened her phone and went through her pictures and messages. He came across the one person she talks to the most (apart from himself) was Haruka. He turned her phone off and replaced it back into her pocket. Mamoru picked usagi up and carried her gently to the bedroom.

"Mamo-Chan" Usagi groaned as she stirred. He looked at her and turned the opposite way. He felt her head cuddle up to him.

"Yes" Mamoru said angrily.

"Mamo... are you ok?" Usagi asked concerned. He handed her the phone and she took it carefully.

"What is it with Haruka Usako" Mamoru asked angrily. He felt her sympathetic frown and her frantic breaths.

"He's just a friend. How many times do we have to go over this" usagi said angrily. She moved to the other side of the bed and sighed.

"Why do you have to do this Mamo-Chan? There was something between us once, when we were younger. Not now, I called him the other day. He said he's found someone else but won't tell me who it is" She explained. He huffed but didn't say a word. He felt her snuggle next to him and kissed his naked back.

"I wouldn't have said yes when you proposed 3 years ago Mamo-Chan" she said. Her hand went to his charcoal black hair. He let out a weak moan and turned to look at her. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Not tonight Usako" He said with a moan. She frowned and laid on the bed.

"

He woke up the next morning next to no-one. He wandered the whole apartment but couldn't find her. He noticed the keys missing and her pjs in the laundry basket. He called her and she didn't pick up the first time but the second time she did.

"Usako"

"Hey Mamo"

"Where are you?"

"Err- our for a walk why". Mamoru walked over to the walk in wardrobe and looked at her favourite spot where she'd put her clothes she'd go for a walk in. They were still there.

"Your favourite set is still here Usako"

"I wore something else"

"Don't lie to me Usako, where are you?"

"Out for a walk, why would I lie to you. I've got to go cya" she said as he watched her name fade from his phone. He sighed and decided to cook breakfast. He was sure her clothes she would normally wear in public around shopping centres was gonna. He shrugged it off and continued making breakfast. He would make pancakes for her. She would love that.

* * *

_**People have been confused by the " between one part and the other. That is a time skip. I haven't been posting UXM: ALLNO (Usagi X Mamoru: A Love Like No Other) as I need to know if I continue from when usagi is 17 or if she's 20. That means PMs or Revies or a Poll (if your a mobile user you need to scroll to the bottom and click Desktop mode to answer to the poll) (that's if I do the poll) I'm also up to the end of the break-up arc in the original sailor moon :) yay.**_

_**❤️❤️❤️you all! Reviews would be a 3 month early bday present ! :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9)**

**(2 weeks later)**

"What do you mean you want to change your last name?" Usagi yelled at mamoru. He sighed.

"Well I want to apart of your family Usako?" Mamoru said calmly. Too late. She was pissed at him.

"But I thought you'd want me to be apart of your side of the family?" She yelled angrily.

"Love, I don't want to be tied to ghosts and your family is loving and kind and I want to he apart of that." He said. She frustratedly screamed into the bed sheets.

"Why did you have to bring this up?" Usagi complained.

"Well it's essential for our marriage Odango" Mamoru said annoyed.

"Don't call me that" she said angrily. "Last night everything was perfect! The sex, us, EVERYTHING" usagi added annoyed.

"Just make a decision hun, I've already asked your parents" mamoru said as he moved from the edge of the bed.

"Wait... WHAT?" She screeched. He chuckled and nodded. She huffed and looked at the time, 8:21am.

"Usako I got to go" he said as he walked out the bathroom and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you-?"

"remember, my first day at work" mamoru reminded her. She frowned and clung her naked body against his free arm. He chuckled and kissed her forehead while removing himself from her. She pouted and snatched her robe from the pink sparky hook and put it on.

"I'll come see you at lunch Mamo-chan" she flirted as she kissed the red spots where she kissed him that night. He moaned into her mouth when he turned to kiss her still swollen pink lips.

"I'm gonna be so embarrassed" he groaned as she released him with a pop. Her eyes drew to his deep blue set that was hidden behind his charcoal black hair.

"Well at least all the hotter girls are gonna know your taken" she giggled cutely. He rolled his eyes.

"Nobody is hotter than my Usako" Mamoru teased. He tried to give her a quick kiss but she tried to lure him back to bed. He released her quickly and opened the door.

"Love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she giggled as he closed the door. Usagi continued her day in her study still working on the same song and at lunch she visited his work.

"Hello I'm here to see Mamoru Chiba" Usagi said to the receptionist.

"What is your name?" She asked

"Oh umm, I'm his fiancé" usagi said confused. The receptionist looked at her and chuckled.

"You? And Mamoru Chiba? Usagi Tsukino?" The young receptionist gasped. Usagi nodded.

"He's on his lunch break now, he's coming out in a second to get me... umm thanks anyway" usagi said awkwardly before she grabbed anymore attention. She sat in the chair closest to the door. After 5 minutes it opened and mamoru walked out. She flung herself into his arms and he chucked.

"Hey Mamo" Usagi whispered against his chest. He kissed her crown and she smiled as she let go.

"Usako, sorry. I got lost" he said. She looked around and kissed him quickly on the Lips. He dragged her back into the white hallway by her arm.

"Anyone ask any questions yet?" Usagi asked curiously while staring at his neck. He sighed.

"Yeah my boss" he sighed. She hugged his arm and giggled. Mamoru opened the door into a room with a table and multiple chairs.

"Chiba-san! Is this your friend you were talking about?" A man asked.

"MAMO! You didn't care to tell them?" Usagi hissed at him.

"She's actually my fiancé I told you about." Mamoru said. Usagi sighed as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"OH SO YOU MUST BE HIS FIANCÉ! WAIT... YOU'RE USAGI TSUKINO! O-M-G" a young girl screamed as they huddled around her.

"Shit man, I didn't think you'd be engaged to her!" She heard one of his co-workers say. Usagi faced them.

"HEY THATS MEAN" usagi complained. Usagi spent hours talking to Mamoru's co-workers and also flirting with Mamoru in front of them. Eventually she had to leave and he escorted her to the door.

"When will you be home" usagi asked when he turned to leave.

"Umm... I finish work at 5 but I'm going out with Motoki"

"Where to?"

"The mall..."

"What are you getting?"

"Tuxedo and shit"

"Oh" she sighed. She quickly kissed him and walked towards the door.

"Usako wait," he yelled. She stopped and looked at him.

"What mamo" she said calmly. Somehow that came out as if she was angry.

"I'll be back after seven thirty ok, promise" he whispered into her ear. He kissed it and she nodded.

"

Mamoru went shopping with Motoki and found the exact Tuxedo usagi wanted him to buy. He made it home at 7:00pm

* * *

_**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter! For all you wondering what usagi's dress looks like and what Mamoru's Tuxedo looks like... Go to LDshadowlady's twitter and look at her 2019 May wedding pictures. The clothes look like that. Anyway PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! It's for UXM:ALLNO and I'm kinda DESPERATE!**_

_**And guess what... people would go by me as Serenity24Luna buuuuuuut... I'm going to do a name reveal! (Just my first name) ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ you all and cya soon**_

_**-❤️Ella (A.K.A: Serenity24Luna)**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10)**

**(I week later)**

"So... usagi... um are you ok?" Makoto asked as usagi returned from the bathroom again. The 5 girls were hanging out at usagi's flash apartment today. Minako has bought Artemis and Makoto had Bought Luna as this was a pet free apartment building. Was until they snuck them in here.

"Yeah I'm fine, must've caught a bug" usagi said tiredly.

"Can you elaborate Usagi?" Ami asked curiously. She nodded.

"I keep throwing up, I'm really tired, I get constipated every now and oh yeah and the headaches" usagi explained. She yawned and rested her head on the couch.

"When did this start" Ami asked conceded. Now usagi was concerned.

"Ummm about four, five days ago" usagi said. She could see Minako in the background talking to artemis while she was on the phone.

"Mina, shouldn't you not just jump to conclusions and ask for her consent?" She heard Artemis say. Minako walked back into the main conversation and sat down.

"Ummm usagi, this is a very personal question but have you and Mamoru had sexual intercourse?" Ami asked. Usagi blusher red embarrassingly.

"Yeah but apart from that one time where it was an accident we've used protection. Always" usagi confessed quietly. Minako screamed "AHA" and pulled out a blue box from her bag.

"How... why... what?" Usagi stammered confused. Why would she have a pregnancy test lying around in her bag?

"I knew someone would need it someday and I couldn't be bothered going down to the mall." Minako explained. Usagi took it and after five minutes she came back with the same expression.

"So?" Asked Minako.

"I- I don't understand" usagi stuttered shocked.

"Understand what" Makoto asked.

"How I'm pregnant, we've always used condoms. But I also haven't been taking the pill so. I don't know" Usagi stuttered. Suddenly the door burst open and the rest of her friends ran to usagi. Haruka suddenly hugged usagi tightly and she hugged him back.

"Are you going to tell Mamoru" He asked. She shook her head and cried.

"I'm just so scared" Usagi cried. They hugged for around ten minutes and suddenly the front door opened again and Mamoru walked in. Most of the girls had left before he got there congratulating her and wishing her the best.

"Get your hands of my Usako" She heard Mamoru. She looked at him and clutches her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick" usagi mumbled and ran off to the bathroom. Haruka left the apartment and mamoru walked over to usagi.

"Why were you hugging Haruka" mamoru asked as he watched his Fiancé throw up in the toilet. She frowned and looked at him.

"He hugged me first" usagi complained before throwing up in the toilet again. He looked at her.

"Why did you hug him back?"

"I was upset and shocked"

"About what, Usako?"

"Nothing"

"It's something Usako, tell me"

"No I'm fine it's nothing"

"TELL ME USAKO"

"IM FINE, FUCK OFF MAMORU" she screeched before throwing up again. He stood back and walked into the bedroom. Usagi never returned to bed until midnight but she was in her normal clothes. He had a day off tomorrow. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. No moan, just a sigh.

"Is it me Usako?" Mamoru whispered. She sighed again.

"No... yes... maybe... I don't know" she whispered. He slipped his hands up her top and touched her bare skin. There is the moan he wanted. He kissed her cheek and neck.

"No, not tonight mamo. I'm too tired" usagi moaned. He sighed as he watched her tumble into the bathroom and throw up again. He was getting suspicious. Was she actually... no impossible. They always used protection. Maybe just a bug that isn't contagious. Yeah that's it.

"Usako, are you sick" Mamoru asked as he found her leaning against a wall clutching her stomach. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Yeah just a bug, Ami said she didn't know what it was but it's not contagious" usagi mumbled sleepily. He only just noticed how pale she looked. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. She refuses it so he forced her to drink it. She threw up again and took another sip of the water.

"You want some chocolate usa?" Mamoru asked. She shook her head. Yep she's definitely sick.

"No, I can't eat food without throwing it back up" she cried into his shoulder. This was a huge burden on her. This sickness was ruining the cheerful happy usagi he knew. If it was human, he would kill it. It was taking the thinks usagi loved. Food and sleep.

oOoOoOo

She woke up next to mamoru. 3am, great. She was still in the bathroom. She left for her phone and called Minako.

"Usagi, are you ok?" She first heard. She always assumed she was in trouble.

"No I'm not, I need you to come over today and the girls can take turn looking after me. I don't want mamoru getting suspicious."

"Yep ok right over at 8 usagi" Minako said before hanging up. Usagi rushed to the bathroom and threw up again. I can't do it, take the pill. I just have to deal with it. Mamoru would kill me if he found out that I was pregnant. She threw up again and turned to look at mamoru who woke up and had his hands in her hair.

"Go sleep in bed"

"No"

"GO TO BED MAMORU, NOW" she screamed at him. He stood up looking defeated and sighed. He walked back in at 6 and kissed her cheek.

"They need me at the hospital"

"Ok"

"I need to use the bathroom usa" he said sweetly. She nodded and walked out of it. She made her way to the guest bathroom and started throwing up in there. At 8 Minako entered as soon as Mamoru was kissing her goodbye.

"USAGI OPEN THE FUCK UP, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT" Minako screamed. Mamoru opened the door and Minako took her shoes of and stormed in.

"Love you usa"

"Yeah yeah ok, you too-" she yelled before throwing up. Minako looked after usagi the whole day. She bring up every dirty joke and listened to podcasts about pregnancy.

* * *

_**Yes, I'm sorry... it was necessary for future events. ❤️❤️❤️ you all ok!**_

_**-Ella (Serenity24Luna)**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11)**

"Why did I agree to this" usagi mumbled under her breath.

"What medication are you taking?" mamoru asked.

"I don't know, Minako gave it to me" she mumbled. He sighed and focused on the road.

"How long until we are there mamo?" Usagi asked. He sighed and looked at the GPS.

"10 minutes"

"I don't think my bladder can hold on for more than 5" usagi complained. He chuckled and took a quickly look at usagi. Truth be told, Minako never gave usagi medication. She just gave her a box of lollies that had the shape like a pill and found an old medication box. It was good enough, she had to take it every morning so he wouldn't get suspicious. It was great though. Candy before breakfast! HELL YEAH.

After 10 Minutes, they arrived at the Forrest on the edge of the beach. There was 2 beach houses there. She could see Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei standing next to some boys.

"Who are these people here?" Usagi asked. It was almost dinner now.

"This is Kunzite, Nephrite, zoisite and jadeite" Minako said.

"I'm guessing we're splitting things up into boys and girls" usagi said happily. Mamoru looked at her confusingly.

"Why don't you want to sleep with your future husband?" Mamoru teased she giggled and nodded.

"No not really"

"Why"

"You said sleep, when I'm around you I can barely sleep."

"And why is that usagi?" Minako asked curiously. Usagi looked at him and smirked.

"Well I know for a fact that his version of a good night sleep is after sex and I haven't been taking my pills for that and I forgot condoms for that reason" usagi smirked. He frowned and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you like when we have sex Usako?" Mamoru asked. She blushed.

"Yeah but... you were the one that broke my virginity ages ago and got my first orgasm in like what? 2 times?" Usagi said. He blushed.

"Ummm Mamoru, How many times have you fucked usagi" Minako asked. He blushed.

"1..2...3...4...5...6... about ten times... I don't know why I'm telling you this" he answered. she could see his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Shit Mamoru! I feel sorry for usagi" Rei said shocked. Usagi blushed.

"It was ok, I guess. Anyway so girls in one house and boys in the other" usagi said changing the subject. Mamoru looked at her sadly and picked her up. She giggled and snuggled up to him. He carried her over to the chair and placed her down. Everyone was watching him as he sat down with her in his lap and played with her hair.

oOoOoOo

Usagi woke up in a bed next to mamoru. She suddenly screamed. Mamoru stopped her screaming and forced his lips onto hers. She heard him moan and she pushed him off of hers.

"No Mamo-"

"Usako please, we haven't had sex in a week. I'm horny" he complained. Usagi stoop up and looked outside. Still daytime.

"Ive always been horny but my body needs a rest." Usagi moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Why"

"Mamoru please just-"

"I brought condoms"

"Of course you did"

"What has gotten into you lately. You used to love the attention I was giving your body and now you just... hate it" mamoru complained. She sighed and pulled out her suitcase.

"Let's go to the beach, the others are down there anyway." Usagi said while pulling out her favourite pink bikini set. He sighed and nodded. It's the closest he'd get to seeing her naked anyway on this trip.

within 10 minutes they made it down to the beach.

"Hey usagi and Mamoru, wait are they coming together?" Rei said confused.

"Hey" usagi yelled as she ran into the water.

"What took you so long?" Makoto asked. Usagi tolled her eyes at mamoru who was eyeing usagi off.

"Mamoru tried to convince me to have sex with him but I turned him down" usagi said. Everyone turned to look at mamoru except Minako.

"Awww, I wanna have sex" Minako complained.

"Aren't you a virgin?" Usagi asked.

"Yes but no" she said.

"How?" Asked Ami confused.

"Well I've watched porn and I've got all the sex toys." Minako explained. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I have a few toys but I never use them. I only used them after mamo left for America." Usagi added. Everyone turned to look at her. She was holding mamoru around his waist tightly and her head was in his chest. "Hey I was still a virgin. The toys aren't as good as you think either. It's way better when you're with someone. And you are all virgins so you wouldn't understand what I'm experiencing" usagi added. Mamoru smirked and looked at the others.

"Yeah but your about to get married. It makes total sense" Ami said. Everyone looked at Ami. "FINE I'm not a virgin" she added. Everyone looked at Ami shocked.

"Well we all expected usagi or Minako to break first, we were right about usagi, but we never thought of Ami loosing her virginity so quickly." Makoto said shocked.

"OH MY GOD WHO WITH" Minako screeched. Ami blushed and looked up at Zoisite. He blushed and kissed her.

"No... way" Rei muttered.

"Kunzite better fuck me tonight" Minako huffed. Kunzite looked at her wide eyed and smirked. Everyone turned to look at Usagi and mamoru who were already in the ocean making out.

"Oh my god... can they ever leave each other along for five minutes" Rei sighed.

"OI USAGI-CHAN" minako yelled. They stopped and looked at minako embarrassed. "IF YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH MAMORU GET SUNSCREEN FIRST" minako added. Usagi giggled and walked out of the water. Mamoru followed. They all put sunscreen on and did their own thing. Ami, Usagi and Minako sat on the chairs sunbathing. Makoto and Rei were talking to Nephrite and jadeite while Mamoru, Kunzite and Zoisite were all talking. After about 30 minutes, Mamoru came up to usagi and sat next to her.

"What ya doing" Mamoru asked usagi as she looked at her phone.

"Nothing" she mumbled. He kissed her lips gently and she took full advantage. She kissed him back and turned off her phone. Mamoru laid on top of usagi to make it easier and trying not to crush her in the process. She moaned and traced his abs absentmindedly. He released her with a pop and moved off of her. Some of the girls seemed to have noticed what was happening and probably saw the whole thing.

"I'm going to go in the water" usagi said quickly as she stood up. Mamoru stopped her and she fell into his lap.

"Sunscreen" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes and started to put sunscreen on her arms and leg. Mamoru was putting sunscreen on himself when she turned to him.

"Mamo, I can't reach my back" usagi complained. He took the sunscreen and started rubbing it it. Don't think dirty... Mamoru Chiba... don't do it... to late. Mamoru kissed her neck and her cheek absentmindedly. He didn't mean to but it made her blush.

"This is how you know they love each other" they heard Minako whisper.

"Yeah but 5 minutes ago she was on the verge of sex" Makoto added.

"She's lost her virginity, what else does she have left to loose?"

"Her life, Mamoru, A future?" Rei said angrily. Both Mamoru and usagi by now had made it into the water. Usagi 'accidentally' splashed him and he was splashing her while she squealed cutely.

"She was innocent though" Makoto added.

"Was, oh no" minako corrected. Usagi and Mamoru went under water and came up soaked. Usagi ran out the water, put her shoes on and ran into the forest.

"Is usagi ok?" Minako asked.

"Is the medication working?" Mamoru asked furiously.

"Well she seems happier doesn't she?" Minako said. Mamoru threw her a death glare and looked at the forest.

"Did she grab her phone?"

"Nope"

"WAIT WHAT"

"And she probably walked deep in too knowing usagi-chan" minako said. Mamoru sighed.

"If she's not out in 10 minutes, I'm going in" mamoru sighed as he collapsed on the chair next to him.

oOoOoOo

"God this kid is really making it hard for Me" usagi mumbled after the threw up. Usagi looked around the forest to find herself lost.

"MAMO? MINA? MAKO? REI? AMI? ANYONE?" She yelled loudly and threw up again. She heard footsteps in the bushes.

"USAKO" she heard someone say. It's mamo... he's here. Usagi moved towards his voice.

* * *

_**Question time!**_

_**To TropicalRemix- I did send you a PM buut in case any of you were wondering, I'll copy it here!**_

_**"wellllllll... that will come when the time is right buuuuuut... I promise she's not going to tell him when she's like 5 weeks pregnant I promise❤️❤️❤️"**_

_**Anyway ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ you all and I guess I'll see you tomorrow (YES this is a CLIFFHANGER)**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12)**

**(2 weeks)**

"Mamo" usagi cried into his arms.

"Usako I was so worried" Mamoru said upset. She kissed him sweetly and he kissed back. Usagi looked at her watch.

"I'm hungry Mamo, dinner is already over probably" usagi complained. Mamoru smirked and pulled out a box that had the word PIZZA written on the top.

"I saved you some of your favourite" he said with a smile as she opened the box. He pulled out a container and started eating his. After 30 minutes, mamoru led them back to the beach houses. They both walked inside hand in hand. Then there was a moan and someone moaning 'Kunzite'. Usagi giggled and looked at mamoru.

"Someone just lost their virginity" usagi giggled. Mamoru rolled his eyes and picked up usagi quickly. She squealed and giggled as mamoru took her up the stairs. He opened the door and placed her on the bed. She grabbed out her phone and texted the girls group chat.

-~Girls Group Chat~-

Usagi- Someone has lost their virginity

Makoto- We all know its you usagi

Michiru- we've figured that one out makoto, ok so who's new?

Usagi- Ami lost hers to Zoisite her BOYFRIEND

Setsuna- NO WAY

Ami- USAGI, you can't go around spilling things like this

Usagi- AMI I'm getting to a point anyway...

Setsuna- who else?

usagi- Mina and Kunzite are having sex right now, mamo and I heard the moans

Ami- didn't we all

Makoto- where's Rei?

Rei-I'm fine! I'm in the other house in a seperate room from Jadeite

Michiru- let me guess usagi, you and mamoru having sex soon

Usagi- nah I'll turn him down

Minako- OK GIRLS! What did I miss

Usagi- got to go! Cya

Rei- cya, minako you missed the virginity talk about who has and hasn't lost theirs

Michiru- bet you usagi is going to do it with him soon

Minako- we'll let you know! WAIT WHAT VIRGINITY TALK

-~End Of Chat~-

"Usako please?" Begged Mamoru. She shook her head and moaned. It must've been loud as one of the doors opened. Mamoru didn't bother to close the door as he was to focused on her.

"Usagi, ummm" makoto said awkwardly. Usagi blushed and moaned again.

"It's as awkward for me as it is for you." Usagi said as she stood up and walked to the door. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm just gonna leave" Makoto said awkwardly. Usagi walked over to the bed and grabbed her phone.

-~Girls Group Chat~-

Minako- omg you guys you're so mean!

Makoto- Umm, guys. I herd usagi moan it's fine though. She turned him down. They left the door open

Minako- WAIT USAGI TURNED DOWN SEX?

Usagi- Yeah... why?

Minako- HOW COULD YOU USAGI

Usagi- I was tired, I've got to go again bye

Rei- I think Mako's next

Ami- well it ain't me and I know you're very strict

Usagi- Mako and then Rei, CYA

Ami-that's about right

-~End Of Chat~-

"Usako, please" mamoru begged. Usagi checked the door was closed and moaned. "There's my Usako" he said sweetly. He pulled off her bikini top. He teased every inch of skin and she moaned. A message flashed her screen

Minako- 9:03

Yep that's usagi!

-Girls group chat-

Usagi moaned again as he pulled down her bikini bottoms.

"Please no Mamo-chan" usagi begged. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Where's the usagi I know gone?" He asked sadly. She moaned as he teased her skin again.

"Well no mamo, I don't want anything inside me" she said angrily. He sighed and kissed her cheek. She could tell he was upset but the next thing she was gonna ask for was gonna be confusing.

"Hey mamo" she said nervously

"Yeah"

"Can you drive me home tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I've got a photo shoot" she half lied. It wasn't tomorrow it was the day after. She just wanted to go home.

"Sure"

"Ummm mamo"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry about it" she said with a huff. He turned to look at her sadly as she absentmindedly slipped her hands down to her abdomen. He looked at her.

"You still sick?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Please tell me Usako"

"It's nothing, I'm just scared that's all but I really don't want to tell you" she said sadly. She jumped out of bed and threw up in the toilet.

"Love you Usako" he yelled.

"Love you to Mamo" she said quietly.

oOoOoOo

Mamoru drove her home the next day and dropped her off.

"You sure you're ok usa" He asked as he opened the apartment door.

"Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled.

"You don't seem fine"

"Well stop assuming I'm not and assume I'm fine mamo" she said angrily.

"Geeez Usako ok!" He Said defensively.

"Go find some hot girls to hit on, I'll be fine" usagi mumbled under her breath. He looked at her confused.

"What makes you think I'm already with a hot girl that just happens to be my Fiancé?" He asked. She threw him a death glare. Mamoru stood back with his hands in the air.

"Bye" she said as she kissed his cheek and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and cried softly. What do I do... I can't... he's going to leave me if I tell him. He's probably not ready and either as I... now what?

"Usagi" Luna said as she appeared. Usagi wiped her eyes and smiled sweetly at the cat.

"How did you get in Luna?" Usagi asked. Luna smiled and looked over towards the door.

"I hid under the couch."

"Oh Luna, what am I going to do?" Usagi sobbed.

"Well you could stop crying for 5 minutes" Artemis said. Usagi looked at him who was sitting next to luna.

"Well I can't. This kids a nightmare" usagi sniffed.

"Usagi, you've got to tell him" Artemis suggested. She shook her head.

"I'll tell him soon just not today" usagi said sadly.

"Just before it's obvious that your pregnant" Luna said. She nodded.

"Yeah of course, I plan to tell him before I'm 4 weeks pregnant." Usagi sighed. "Well anyway since your both here... could you help me pick out an outfit please?" Usagi asked. The both nodded and smiled. Anything to keep usagi from crying.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to Tropical Remix and James Birdsong for your Reviews ❤️❤️❤️and guess what? So I planed up to chapter 4 (around 40) for this book and what chapter are we up to now...12/13! It's gonna be a wild ride ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ you all (that's how much I love you all :D) and see you soon... BYEEEE**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13)**

**(3 weeks)**

Usagi woke up and ran straight to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet. Mamoru was getting suspicious but not suspecting anything. Three weeks in already. Mamoru has been taking some days of work to look after her, but barely. After an hour of throwing up, she walked into the lounge room.

"Usako, You haven't been taking your pill lately" mamoru reminded her. That was another reason how she knew he was suspicious.

"I know, If I take it, I'll probably throw up again" usagi mumbled.

"Are you sure the medication is working Usa?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just the mornings" she said. Mamoru looked down to her abdomen she she ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Yep he thinks somethings going on, he's a doctor anyway. A knock came from the door.

"Usako, is PITA"

"Who?"

"Pain In The Ass"

"HEYYYYY THATS MEAN! it's Minako" she yelled. Usagi walked out of the bathroom and into th lounge.

"I've got to go Usako, love you" mamoru said as he kissed her cheek, she smiled gently as he walked out.

"Your a mess usagi-chan" minako commented. Usagi has her hair in a big messy bun and her eyes were all droopy. "Does he know? About the baby?"

"No, I haven't told him, this week. Maybe next week" usagi said with a sigh.

"OH I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" minako screeched. usagi rolled her eyes but listened. It's something dirty... I can feel it.

"Knock yourself out Mina" she said sarcastically.

"So you know how Mako and Rei still haven't lost their b

Virginity, wellllllll"

"OH MY GOD WHO?" Usagi Squealed, Minako Smirked.

"Rei lost hers the other day"

"And with who?"

"Nephrite"

"No way" usagi said shocked

oOoOoOo

Usagi was throwing up again. Minako had left around an hour ago to get pizza.

"UGH, this kids really a pain in the ass. But I can't let him find out yet though" Usagi sighed, she heard the door open wide and door steps in. "Hey Mina"

"Find our about what Usako?". She froze. That voice. It was deep and calming, so easy to get lost in.

"Oh-Errr-Nothing" usagi said as she walked out of the bathroom passing mamoru. He followed her.

"You're cheating aren't you?"

"NO"

"Then what is it?"

"NOTHING"

"You are cheating, aren't you?"

"I told you that IM NOT. what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?" Usagi huffed. He frowned and looked at her.

"Don't change the subject and tell me" he said angrily. Usagi started to cry and leapt into his arms.

"I'm so sorry... it's... it's all my fault Mamo" usagi sobbed into his chest. He sighed and looked at her.

"What's all your fault?"

"Please don't leave me" she sobbed again.

"Tell me Usako" he begged. She sniffed and moved away from him. She sighed as she sat on the bed.

"I'm pregnant, with your child Mamoru" she sobbed. He looked at her confused, shocked and sad. All in one go.

* * *

_**love you all, Reviews are love. This is a cliff hanger. Also I don't have my phone until ,Monday (reason on my profile) So less frequent updates. I using my iPad so yeah... LOVE YOU ALL AND double post yay.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14)**

**Continued...**

"I'm pregnant, with your child Mamoru" she sobbed. He looked at her confused, shocked and sad. All in one go.

"You're what?" Mamoru asked. She turned to look at him.

"I'm pregnant with YOUR child Mamoru" she said again. He looked at her.

"How long has it been Usako? Is this why you've been sick?" He asked quickly as he sat next to her "and also why you're turning down sex"

"Yeah... 3 weeks now" she sniffed as she looked into his eyes. He smiled. He was happy, but he felt bad. "You're going to leave me aren't you. You're not ready but either am I"

"I'm not going anywhere. To be honest I feel bad. But I love you and I'll love this child too. I'm ready and I know you're not ready so we'll take this slowly ok." He said gently. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Do you want to..."

"I'd love to" he said as she placed his hand over her abdomen. "I can't feel anything" he said. She smiled.

"She or he is in there Mamo, I know it" she smiled. "Oh I almost forgot about the wedding" she said as she ran towards the charging port and snatched her phone. He chucked and she took a picture and posted it on the group chat.

-~Group Chat~-

Usagu- (One attachment)

Ami- So did you tell him Usagi?

Mamoru- Tell me what?

Usagi- Mamo omgooooood

Minako- Usagi why are you complaining?

Makoto- Probs Cause she is pissed at him

Rei- Usagi SPILL, also Mako it's doesn't make sense

Usagi- he knows guys

Ami- YAY, wait what did he say?

Minako- please don't tell me he left you

Haruka- Usagi-Chan, you ok

Mamoru- Yeah she just threw up

Setsuna- you look after your child mamoru

Haruka- SETSUNA SHHHHHHH, you ok kitten

Usagi- what? Shut up haruka :|

Mamoru- Setsuna why are you being... you?

Setsuna- Bitch. Cya

-~End Of Group Chat~-

"It's a week Usako" mamoru said "you've got time and you won't grow bigger in 1 week I promise"

"I need to throw up" usagi mumbled as she rushed to the bathroom again. Mamoru followed her and sat next to her on the cold tiles.

"I feel bad"

"Why?"

"Cause you have to go through all this" he said concerned. She smiled and threw up again.

"As long as you're by my side, I'm not alone Mamo" she whispered. He knew she was right. Nothing could break her. He couldn't help her carry his child, he just has to sit there and watch. He again, absentmindedly slipped his hand onto her abdomen and smiled .

"How about I get you some medication" he suggested. She gave him a confused look. "It's prescription but I could get it for you" he said. She smiled and threw up again.

"Does it stop me from well... being this mess"

"Of course sweetie"

"Ok then, GO" she demanded. He chucked and left the bathroom and made his way to the pharmacy. He came back 20 minutes later with a box of medication. She took it and eventually she was eating and sleeping peacefully again. He really does love her and there's nothing that would change the way he feels about her. Not even this baby that she was to birth in 33 weeks. When she does give birth, she'll become a mother. And he'll love her even more.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I have been busy but I'll be back on Friday. Chapter 15 is a beautiful and well happy! Love you all especially to James Birdsong and TropicalRemix. Love you all! Be back Monday!**_

_**Responding to TropicalRemix=**_

_**Mamoru is sad that she kept the pregnancy from him, most of it is explained in this chapter ❤️you **_


	16. Chapter 15

**(1 week later, 4 Weeks)**

**Chapter 15**

Usagi and Mamoru approached their friends who were all talking in a small group. Minako, Kunzite, Makoto, Nephrite, Rei, Jadeite, Ami, Zoisite, Naru and Umino were all together. Usagi turned to find Motoki and Reika talking to usagi's parents.

"I'm going to my parents" usagi said as she released his hand. Mamoru smiled and nodded.

"Hurry up, Motoki is bound to spill something" Mamoru said as she walked towards them. She pulled Motoki and Reika away from them and they smiled.

"I haven't told them so DON'T" usagi hissed at the two. They smiled.

"About what, I'm sure you have many secrets Usagi-Chan" Motoki asked. Usagi pointed to her stomach and suddenly her parents came over to them.

"Usagi, w... ummm are we interrupting anything" Her mother asked. Usagi smiled and shook head.

"I should go to Mamo, he probably wants me" usagi suggested as she threw another dirty look at Reika and Motoki and walked away. She walked over to Mamoru and hugged him.

"Woah Usako, calm down" he chuckled as he moved his wife in front of him. He places one hand on her abdomen and one on her shoulder. She giggled cutely and smiled. They spend about an hour outside the church before they all were transported to the reception. Usagi was still in her dress and Mamoru was still in his Tuxedo. It was the perfect day, after they had finished in the church, the girls had a make-up emergency. Usagi was extremely hormonal during the whole ceremony from crying too much, so the 4 girls fixed up her make-up. Mamoru walked inside the reception holding her hand.

"It's beautiful Mamo-chan" usagi said. He smirked and kissed her head.

"It's beautiful like you" he whispered. She blushed and kissed him. They heard people talking behind them and saw that everyone was already sitting down. After the toasts, the speech, and the cake part it was time for the dance.

"My lovely wife, would you like to dance with me" mamoru asked. She blushed and took his hand. He pulled her to the floor and she giggled. She was happy like this. Mamoru holding her tightly against his chest and his hands on her hips. Twirling gently in sync together. Her hands were on his shoulders and her face was in his chest. She could feel all sorts of people watching them. She herd people say things like 'he's so lucky to have the girl' and 'I wish I was him right now' but she didn't mind.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today usako" mamoru asked. Usagi giggled cutely and blushed again.

"No I don't think you have" usagi said sarcastically. Mamoru chuckled and kissed her crown. After the dance a red haired gel approached the couple and mamoru turned around.

"Beryl, hi! It's been so long" mamoru said as he hugged her. Usagi huffed and looked at mamoru.

"Hey mamoru, I'm guessing this is your wife... ummmm"

"Usagi, Usagi Tsukino" usagi said holding out her hand in a friendly manner. Beryl pulled a fake smile and shook her hand. Beryl threw usagi an 'I don't like you' look but continued to smile.

"Mamo, I'm going to go talk to the girls ok, text me if you need me" usagi said with a smile. He nodded and gave her a peck before she walked off.

"Look at her hair"

"MINAKO" Rei hissed.

"Ugh, look at her talk to mamo like that, MY mamo" usagi huffed.

"Yep, she likes him! Look at her flirt" makoto said.

"Yeah, mamo better not be cheating already" usagi pouted.

"I'm no expert, but she looks like she really likes him" Ami said. All the girls looked at their phones except usagi who kept looking at Mamoru. Eventually mamoru looked at usagi who was still watching them. She quickly turned around and started talking to the others.

"Say something quickly" usagi hissed. Minako smirked and looked at Rei who was looking at her phone. She bring up about Rei's Virginity and she immediately looked up and threw an angry glance at both Minako and Usagi. Mamoru kissed usagi's cheek and she looked up.

"Usako, I need to talk to you" mamoru said. She nodded and stood up; following him outside.

"Why were you looking at Beryl" mamoru asked. She huffed and turned around.

"How do you know Beryl? Do you like her more than me? Do you think she's hotter than me? Are you only marrying me because of the money? Are you just using me?" Usagi asked furiously. He chucked and kissed her neck.

"One: She's a friend from college. Two: No I love you Usako. Three: You carrying my flipping Baby! And she's not as gorgeous as my Pregnant Usako. Four: no, all I care about is you. I don't need money to be happy. Five: why would I use you usako? What has gotten into you..." he said angrily "wait are you... jealous! Of Beryl?" He chucked. She turned around and threw him the death glare.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I just don't like her. She didn't seem to like me when I met her. She threw me a glare"

"So? I still love you. There's nothing to be jealous of" mamoru chuckled. She rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest.

"Yeah right" she huffed. He pulled her into a hug from behind and placed a hand over her abdomen.

"I'm so proud of you usa" mamoru whispered. She shrugged and sighed.

"How?" She asked.

"You're a pop star, you've been through so much and the fact that you're carrying my child right here" mamoru said taping her abdomen. She giggled at his touch threw her dress. She turned around and grabbed his hand. Usagi pulled him back inside and walked back over to the girls.

"OH MY GOD! NARU! UMINO!" Usagi screeched as she hugged Naru and Umino. Naru walked over to mamoru and smirked.

"Hormones"

"Yep, still love her though"

"You got lucky"

"Huh?" Naru giggled watching usagi as she continued to hug some of her old friends.

"She seems like her bubbly energetic self though. No-one would notice though right?" Naru giggled. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly, that wasn't the case 5 minutes ago" he said as usagi looked at him and huffed. She stormed over and looked at him.

"I thought you loved me?" Usagi huffed. Mamoru chuckled and sighed.

"I'm just talking usagi" he sighed. "And you're supposed to be acting like you're not, you know" mamoru hissed as he stared at her stomach and back to her eyes. She blushed and nodded understandingly. She walked away acting like her usual. Suddenly Beryl approached them and laughed.

"How could you marry someone as opposite as you Mamoru?" She teased "she's not your type! I though people like...hmmm... myself is what you were interested in?" Beryl said. Mamoru chuckled at the sight of usagi arguing with Rei.

"Rei, remember what I told you before" mamoru yelled. Rei looked at him and sighed. She acted her normal ways and started to act a little nicer. Mamoru sighed and looked at Beryl.

"So why did you propose then? Money? I've got some cash if you wanna be with me. Popularity? Fame? Not breaking her heart?-"

"Fuck off Beryl, I love usagi because of a wonderful person she is. I don't care about fame, popularity, money and that shit that's supposed to make a person happy. When I'm with her, I'm happy. If you have a problem then Fuck off" mamoru said angrily as he walked over usagi. Beryl watched as he kissed her cheek and said something to her. Usagi nodded and dragged him away to the head table at sat down.

"You are all welcome to leave now if you would like, it's currently 10:30pm so please feel free to leave" mamoru said Into the microphone. They all congratulated the couple outside the door and left.

* * *

_**Love you allll and special thanks to MichiRukaSM (also I love your name, and the ship :D) for following and favouriting this fic... love you all though. Announcement- I'm going back to high school for year 9 this year so I'll be really busy on weekdays and won't have time to post until the weekends and sometimes I might be busy on weekends as well... anyway ... WISH ME LUCK AT SCHOOL ! "Yay"**_

_**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ you all and have a fantastic week**_


	17. Chapter 16

**(6 days later) (still 4 weeks)**

**Chapter 16)**

Usagi yawned cutely in bed while stretching her arms around Mamoru's body.

"Mornin" she yawned still completely tired.

"We ran out of medication, you still feeling alright hun" mamoru said as she laid her head on his side. He placed his hand in her hair and fiddled with it.

"Mph, I don't care. It was only for the wedding anyway" she said. He smiled at her tired face.

"How's the little one" he said with a smirk as he placed his hand over her abdomen.

"It's being a bitch, hormones" usagi mumbled. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I can tell you that" he laughed. She huffed and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah but I'm horny and tired and can barely sleep mmo" she yawned. He chuckled and looked at his phone. He sighed and put it down.

"What's happening with Rei" mamoru asked while staring at her phone. She giggled cutely and put it down on the bedside table.

"Virginity, trying to get her to crack. Who was that on your phone?" Usagi asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Beryl" he answered. Usagi huffed and turned her back on him. He chucked and kissed her neck.

"What does she want with my husband?" She huffed as she turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Meet-up, I told her no cause I was busy. And she wants it here" mamoru said. Usagi smirked and pulled him on top of her. She kissed him sweetly and broke apart with a little pop.

"Well you are busy with your wife, in bed, both completely naked" she flirted with a smile. He smirked and rolled off of her. Mamoru walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. About a minute later, naked usagi walked inside and jumped in. She kissed him desperately as if her life depended on this kiss. In her mind it did but it really didn't. He broke them apart and picked her up. She squealed and kissed him again but missed and kissed his cheek.

"Please mamo-chan" she begged. He shook his head and grabbed the body wash. They each had a shower and got dressed. Mamoru was first in the kitchen cooking breakfast while usagi came in about 10 minutes later and hugged him.

"Mamo, whats for breakfast" usagi mumbled. Mamoru turned to her look at her.

"Usako, go sit down now" mamoru said panicked. Usagi threw him a confusing look and sighed. She sat down on the couch and watched him dash around the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. She swirled it around it the glass boringly.

"Drink it usa, it will make you feel better" mamoru said as he kissed her forehead. She sipped it and continued to stare at it.

"What's the point, I'm just gonna-"

"You threw up again didn't you? You're really pale hun. Have breakfast and then I want you to go straight to bed ok" mamoru said panicked as he felt her forehead. She nodded and took another sip from the glass. Mamoru made his way back to the kitchen and pulled out one cup of coffee and one glass of water. He came back with the drinks and two plates of pancakes. Usagi sat at the table and just poked the food with the fork. Mamoru sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and picked her up from the chair. She jumped from shock as he sat down onto her chair and placed her on his lap.

"Mamo-chan? What are you doing" usagi gasped as he kissed her cheek.

"Eat up, or I'll make you" He said against her neck before kissing it. She sighed and took a bite from her food. 1 hour later usagi was back in bed sleeping. Mamoru had to finish his breakfast while she slowly at hers.

Eventually she was asleep in her bed. Mamoru herd the doorbell ring and opened it. Naru was standing at the door with Motoki, Reika and Umino.

"Naru, Motoki, Reika, Umino? Hi" mamoru said as he opened the door further. The four stepped in, stopping to take their shoes off and sat on the couch.

"We all honestly thought that you two would be making out on the couch or something" Motoki said. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. Mamoru's head turned towards their bedroom door.

"She's hormonal, tired, and horny" mamoru said with a sigh. Reika threw him a funny look.

"Explain please" Reika said as she held Motoki's hand.

"Yesterday, I said something to offend her. I forgot what I said so don't ask. Then she tried to get me to have sex with her in the shower. And she's been throwing up all morning and she's pale as a fucking ghost" mamoru sighed. Naru looked at the bedroom door.

"Shit that's a lot" Umino cursed. Naru pushed his arm and looked at the door.

"Where is usagi anyway" Naru asked looking at Reika and Motoki.

"Sleeping, come see for yourself" mamoru chuckled as he stood up. The others followed him to the bedroom. He opened the door and looked at usagi in the bed.

"Shit she looks buggered. This kid must be a tough one then" Motoki said. Mamoru chuckled and sat on the bed.

"He or she must get it from usako, she's pretty tough for a girl" mamoru chuckled. He felt someone weakly slap his back from behind.

"Mamo-chan. Thats mean" she mumbled as she stood up. They all watched as she walked to the bathroom and turned the light of. She smiled and waved at the others and shut the door.

"Woah, she's really pale" Naru mumbled. Mamoru stood up and looked at the direction of the bathroom.

"Can I-"

"Well go into the lounge room for a moment" Motoki said as they left. Mamoru walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He found usagi kneeling over the toilet. He walked over, sat next to her and placed one hand on her back.

"Do you want me to get some more pills usako?" Mamoru asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, it's only the mornings anyway." Usagi mumbled quietly. He chucked and looked at his phone. 12:35pm.

"If you're feeling better, get dressed and come outside ok" mamoru said. She nodded and stood up. He kissed her forehead and walked out. He sat on the couch and started talking to the others when suddenly usagi plopped herself on the couch and put her head on his crotch. He chucked and went to kiss her forehead but she moved and he caught her Lips. He gave her a peck and released to see her wide grin.

"Did you brush your teeth and use mouth wash" mamoru asked. She nodded. They herd a 'he-hem' from Naru and looked over to see the others blushing.

"Oops sorry" usagi mumbled. As she turned her head.

"So when is your doctors appointment usagi-chan?" Umino asked curiously. Usagi blushed and looked at Naru, who was leaning on her head in her hand.

"Naru... What is that?" Usagi asked as she stared at the golden ring with a ruby attached to it. Naru blushed and looked at Umino.

"Ummm... Umino and I are Engaged" Naru announced. Usagi squealed like a school girl and kept off the couch, landing in Naru's arms. When she let go, usagi was sitting next to Mamoru looking at her wedding ring. Eventually the four of them left and an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Mamoru went to answer it and seconds later usagi was staring furiously at the door.

* * *

**Beryl POV:**

* * *

I stood at the door smiling kindly. I had followed Reika and the others to their apartment. Mamoru answered and seconds later his wife appeared out from the hallway. I could tell she was angry as she walked over to mamoru and hugged his form. I was angry about that but had to act normal.

"Hi" I said sweetly, hoping to charm mamoru. He waved and looked at that wife of his. Ugh, I hated her when I first looked at her.

"I asked if I could come over but I never got a reply" I said. Mamoru frowned as he looked at... what was her name again... usagi? Yeah usagi.

"I'm sorry but we were really busy" mamoru said. I frowned and smiled.

"I guess I'll come by another day" I said. "Bye". He said bye and shut the door. I leaned against the crack in the door listening.

"Why didn't you let you little friend in mamo-chan"

"Because you needed some sleep, this fucking kid is tearing you apart from the inside. Plus you wouldn't be happy if I was alone with another girl in your apartment"

"Mmmhmmm ok mamo, I might go sleep now"

"Love you usako"

"I love you too"

I was shocked, his wife was pregnant with his child? No it couldn't be. My perfectly good plans were gone. I had to get her out the way and Mamoru was mine, but how?...

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Yeah it's coming tomorrow ok! ❤️ you all and don't forget to follow, Favourite Serenity24Luna and my fictions! **_

_**To Tropical Remix-**_

_**I'm sorry I can't give you spoilers and answer most of your questions. I occasionally send you PMs but I sometimes find it easier to put it here. But anyway... for the first question... (assuring all viewers unless this is heavily requested) no. usagi and Mamoru will not end their marriage, how do I know this... well I've planned up to over chapter 50 so be prepared for a long ride. And for your second question... the time will come... hehehe**_

_**Love you all **_


	18. Chapter 17

**(1 day later. 5 weeks)**

**Chapter 17)**

"Usako, are you ok hun?" Mamoru yelled.

"Yeah, can you make me a coffee" usagi yelled from the bathroom between throwing up. She heard him walk inside and felt a kiss on her forehead.

"Nope, water is all you're having. Plus you need some sleep" mamoru said. She threw up in the toilet and frowned. Her appointment was in a week and she was having an ultrasound. She was exited to see what she was looking after, but nervous incase anything was wrong with him or her. There was a small baby bump growing now. She was particularly exited about the bit where the baby kicks and can hear her talking. But that's ages away so she still had time.

"Mmmhmmm ok mamo" usagi mumbled. 20 minutes later she walked out the bathroom and let mamoru in. She walked inside the kitchen and opened the cupboard to get a cup. She filled it up with water and took a mouthful and swallowed. She herd the door opened and close quietly and walked towards the lounge room. The shower just turned off at that very moment. Suddenly a figure holding something that looked like a... knife? Was approaching her. When it came into the light, the red hair stood out and the face that usagi hated the moment she met her had made it clear who it was.

"B-b-beryl... what are you!" Usagi said as she pressed herself against the wall. That was what that door sound was. Usagi screamed as beryl fiddled with the knife.

"I know what it is with you usagi Tsukino-Chiba" beryl said. Usagi heard mamoru going through his drawers in the next room for something. "I know you're pregnant with Mamoru's child. I SHOULD BE PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD! I SHOULD BE WITH HIM! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF A GUY LIKE HIM! YOU ARE NOT EVEN LIKE HIM, YOUR COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM HIM" beryl yelled at her. Suddenly mamoru picked usagi off the floor and hugged her. Beryl frustratedly screamed.

"Beryl why are you here, leave usagi alone" mamoru said as usagi cried into Mamoru's bare chest.

"Don't you know mamoru, let's start from the beginning shall we?" Beryl said angrily.

-Backstory time!- Beryl POV

I was in college with Mamoru, Motoki, and Reika. It was just the four of us together. We were all friends. Apart from the fact that Reika and Motoki were dating back then. I've always had feelings for mamoru. Always and they will never change. People used to ship us together frequently. I didn't mind until we finished college.

I was at the airport, seeing my family off. When I saw Mamoru proposing to this blonde. I watched as she kissed him and he slid the ring on her finger. I never asked mamoru out in college, never had the guts to do it. I immediately regretted it and within three years, his stupid little fiancé's face was everywhere. When the fuck did she become a pop star. And then, an invite to their wedding. I showed up just to be nice and tell mamoru that I've always loved him... but I never did.

I stalked Reika, Motoki and that woman's other friends to his wife's apartment. When I herd everything from the other side of the door. I ran home and made a plan. Get her out the way... kill her

-End Of backstory-

"what the fuck" usagi mumbled under her breath into mamoru's chest . well this was unexpected.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**To TropicalRemix-**_

_**You got it all wrong... hehehe**_

_**Love you alllllll to fricking Pluto and back ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18)**

"what the fuck" usagi mumbled under her breath into mamoru's chest . well this was unexpected.

"Beryl, I would never love you" mamoru said as he picked up usagi. Mamoru ran through the bedroom and towards the bathroom. He knew why beryl was here. And why she had a knife. He had to protect usagi, even if it costs his own life. He put usagi down, handed her his phone and shut the door; locking Himself and Beryl outside.

"OUT MY WAY, LET ME GET TO HER" Beryl screamed at him.

"YOU'RE NOT LAYING A HAND ON USAGI" mamoru threatened. "I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE BERYL, You're not touching her"

"All I want is you mamoru! You don't need this piece of crap messing with your head" beryl said through her gritted teeth. Moments later usagi opened the door and hugged mamoru.

"On their way mamo" she whispered into his ear. She kissed it and looked at beryl. She was holding the knife so hard, her hand had gone white.

"Did you just- KISS - my Mamoru" beryl said. Usagi smirked and looked in the bathroom. She shut the door and ran through the opposite door. She sprinted to the living room and turned around and saw Beryl running towards her. She slowed down and usagi ran back into the wall. Usagi slid down the wall onto the ground. Usagi started crying. She thought she could make it out. Beryl wouldn't hurt mamoru, she's in love with him.

It almost looked like it happened in slow motion. Beryl gripped the knife and went to swing it down to hit usagi. Mamoru jumped in front of her and it sliced into his arm, through his clothes. It suddenly felt as if It wasn't slow motion anymore.

The door opened and suddenly the police came through and arrested Beryl. Mamoru looked at usagi and smiled. Usagi rolled him over to look at the cut. It was a shallow one but still bleeding.

"Usako, are you ok? How's the baby" mamoru said putting him hand on her tiny bump. Usagi looked at him and smiled. She stood up and mamoru did the same.

"Follow me" usagi said as she walked towards the laundry. She openers the first aid box and started to tend the cut. Mamoru chuckled about how focused she was. He flinched every time she touched it.

"You could've been a doctor you know" mamoru suggested. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not smart enough to be one. Dr. Chiba, you're supposed to be the doctor here" usagi giggled as she put the first aid box away. He picked her up as she turned around. He kissed her quickly before she could move. As he placed her down she slapped him hard on the chest.

Usagi walked around him and into the lounge room. Mamoru sat on the couch and kissed his wife, who had to move.

"Be careful... of the... baby mamo" usagi said between kisses. Mamoru broke them apart and put his hand back over her abdomen.

"Exited for the ultrasound next week" mamoru asked. She smiled and nodded.

"We get to see its little tiny body that's making me look like I've gained weight" usagi said. Mamoru lifted up her shirt and kissed her bump. She giggled at the feeling of his lips there, of all places; when they could be on her lips instead.

"Why?-"

"Giving both of you equal attention, but mainly you" he chucked and he moved usagi across onto his lap so he could kiss her.

"Mmmm... that better" usagi moaned into his mouth. He chucked and continued to kiss her, his hand never leaving her bump.

* * *

_**Love you all**_

_**Especially Tropical Remix who just literally Favourited this fic! ❤️ you to the frickin next galaxy and back. **_

_**Also for some reason I've been really obsessed with Usagi being pregnant for some reason so don't be surprised if I post another fic that's probably a one shot about usagi being pregnant... it's not shocking... it's just how my mind works... again... LOVE Y'ALL**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19)**

**(1 Week Later, 6 Weeks)**

Usagi is was staring out the window. She was sitting in the car with mamoru, who was driving. She had her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"You ok usako" mamoru asked. Usagi turned around and nodded. "In your own world there I see" he guessed.

"Yeah, it's just a mess over there" usagi mumbled. He chuckled and turned the corner. Pulling into the car bay outside the hospital. Her bump had grown a little bit more since last week. Today was the day of her ultrasound. Today they would find out it the baby is healthy and also confirm if she's actually pregnant or if she was just sick and putting on too much weight.

"Usako?" A deep voice in He distance called to her. Usagi jumped realising it was her husband who called her. "You seem different love". Usagi smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, spill"

"Do you really want to hear what I've been thinking about all day"

"YES I DO!" Mamoru said angrily. He calmed his temper incase she had a meltdown. Instead she sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm nervous" she sighed.

"Why?" He pushes out too fast and too eagerly. She sighed, still looking at the window. "We'll talk inside ok love" he said. She nodded and opened the car door. They walked inside the hospital. When mamoru finishes filling out the forms (which he could do quickly considering he was a Doctor) he looked at usagi, who was looking at her phone. He snatched it out her hand and put it in his hands. He got occasional 'Hey Chiba-san' and 'good afternoon ' from people passing but he still payed attention to usagi.

"Ok, why are you nervous" mamoru asked concerned. She sighed and looked at him.

"The baby" she stated the obvious.

"Ohhhh right" he said realising how stupid he must sound. "Why?" He asked.

"Well lets just start by the fact that I could not be pregnant with this child, I'm putting on a bunch of weight and I'm really sick. You won't love me anymore cause you might think that I'm lying to you and you'll leave me because I'll disappoint you because you were looking forward to having a family and-"

"Honestly if you aren't or you are, I'll still love you. You are my only family usako, and if you are, you both are my family. I will always love you, or you both" mamoru said holding her hands in his. She shook her head and sighed.

"But what if I am pregnant and the baby is unhealthy, don't forget I eat a lot of junk food-"

"I don't care, I'll still love you both. Also I have planned a diet for you. I did some research yesterday. I'll hand it to the doctor today" mamoru said. He chuckled at her face she made.

"Nooo mamo, please no diet" usagi begged. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. She pouted and frowned.

"Mr. Chiba and Mrs. Chiba-Tsukino. The doctor is ready for you" someone said in a distance. Usagi stood up with mamoru, who wrapped his arm around her.

"It sounds weird when you say Chiba-Tsukino" usagi giggled. Mamoru chuckled and kissed her forehead when people were out of sight.

"Are you ready my wonderful Usako Chiba-Tsukino" mamoru teased. She rolled her eyes and poked his chest.

"If you want to call me that then at least call me Usagi" she said as she pushed open the door.

"Hello -Tsukino and " the doctor said.

"Umm... Excuse me doctor, could you please just call me Usagi... I'm... ummm... still not used to people calling me that" usagi asked. He nodded and looked at mamoru.

" , I'm guessing this is your wife" the doctor said.

"Uhhhh yes" mamoru said nervously as he squeezed usagi's hands.

"Do you know him mamo?" Usagi asked. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Yeah, this is , Haruto-san works in the pathology lab" mamoru said nervously. Usagi smiled as she looked around the room.

"Are you performing the-"

"No"

"Then why are you here" usagi asked curiously.

"Please take a seat on the bed" he asked. Usagi nodded and sat down. Mamoru pushes her down onto the bed. She looked at him confused. She didn't know what hit her. Mamoru kissed her forehead as something went in her arm and was pushed in. She froze and realised what it was. How could she forget.

"Mamo... you know I... hate needles" she half cried and half begged for him to let her run. Another needle went into the inner side of her elbow and drew blood.

"I know, but it's necessary hun. Hold still ok" mamoru said. She nodded and looked up at him. When Haruto finished, he looked at mamoru. Mamoru sighed as he sat down on the chair and rolled up his arm. He wasn't afraid like usagi, it's just the pain of the vaccine going through your arm and... ugh... it's horrible. He would only flinch when he stuck the needle in and he looked at usagi, who was looking at him. When they finished with the needles.

"The nurses are here to do an ultrasound" said "I'll be back with the results" and with that he left. The nurses walked in and usagi immediately recognised one particular blue haired girl.

"Ami" usagi squealed. The girl turned around revealing it was indeed Ami.

"Usagi-chan" she squealed as she hugged the pregnant blond. "Oh my gosh look how much you've grown" she squealed as she placed her hand on her abdomen. Usagi giggled cutely as she looked at Ami who looked fascinated.

"EHEM?" Another woman in the corner said. Ami turned around and started to help.

"So I'm guessing -Tsukino is more comfortable with Ami" a nurse said. Usagi nodded and looked at Ami.

"Can you all call me Usagi in this room please" usagi asked. Ami looked at mamoru.

"She still isn't used to it" mamoru chuckled as he stood up. Ami giggled and looked at usagi that was waiting nervously.

"Girls I think we need to hurry up before usagi over here yells at one of us" Ami chucked. After about ten to twenty minutes of looking at the black and white image of usagi's insides, the nurses pack up and Ami handed mamoru the ultrasound pictures.

"Don't worry usagi, you are pregnant" mamoru said as usagi played with her hair. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Haruto walked in with a bunch of paperwork.

"You are pregnant usagi and the baby is a healthy one. Oh and also Chiba-san. Your diet is really good for your wife. Make sure she eats and drinks and I'll see you Chiba, tomorrow" he said and then he was out. Mamoru walked to the car with a happy usagi who's hands wouldn't leave her abdomen. He drove over to the apartment and at 5:30 usagi was rushing around the apartment for clothes.

"Usako why are you..."

"Have you seen my dress" usagi asked as she stormed into the lounge room only wearing a pair of panties. He could now clearly see her little baby bump. He stood up and walked towards his wife, placing his hands on her abdomen.

"MAMO-CHAN! Help me here" usagi yelled at him as she looked at her bump.

"Oh... errrr sorry usako. Why do you need a dress again. You can basically stay in that. We aren't going anywhere" mamoru said. Usagi huffed and walked towards the door.

"We have to be gone in 10 minutes mamo-chan. To mama and papa's place. For dinner" usagi reminded him. Mamoru dashes off to the bathroom and had a quick shower. When he got dressed, usagi pulled him into the bathroom and handed him the hair brush. She loved it when he did her hair, it was always perfect when he did it for her. He quickly brushed her hair and tied it into her Odango trademark buns. She brushed her teeth and quickly put some light make-up on. Mamoru brushed his hair and his teeth and made his way to the wardrobe. He pulled out his black shoes and usagi's sketchers with a pair of socks. Usagi was fiddling with her dress in the hallway mirror when he came around with the keys. She kept pulling it down and adjusting the straps.

"You look fine usako" he said as he kissed her cheek sweetly. She sighed and opened the door. They drove to her old home, and her parents home and knocked on the door. Ikuko answered and and looked at usagi and mamoru. She opened the door widely and greeted them. Usagi walked in first, feeling weird that two / three years ago she moved out of her family home. She walked into the dining room to see her father sitting at the table talking to Shingo. Usagi ran up to Shingo and hugged him and then her father.

"We literally saw you guys 2 weeks ago" Shingo said with a laugh. Usagi smiled and went into the kitchen with her mother.

"How is it going with usagi mamoru?" Kenji asked. Mamoru looked over at the kitchen and then back at Kenji.

"Great I guess. Apart from last week" mamoru said. Shingo through him a confused look.

"What happened" Shingo asked. Mamoru frowned.

"Well at the wedding, my old college Friend who people used to ship us together while I was with usagi came up to me and we had a talk."

" let me guess, usagi got jelly and told you not to talk to that woman ever again" Shingo chuckled.

"Yeah but it got worse. So beryl showed up a week ago at our apartment and somehow found out about a secret usagi has been keeping from me for about 3 weeks before the wedding. And the day after... Well I'm not entirely sure what happened but from what I know she tried to murder usagi cause she loved me. Anyway she's in jail now" mamoru said as usagi walked into the room with her mother holding some food. Mamoru sighed at what was bought onto the table.

"mamo. No complaining about what I'm eating. Please just one night without bringing up the stupid diet you put me on" usagi said with giggled as he sighed.

"You've got my daughter on a diet?" Kenji asked. Mamoru nodded.

"I thought it would be good for her and also I'm on it too but mine is a little adjusted to my body" mamoru said as usagi looked at him. She nodded and he sighed. They finished dinner before Shingo resumed the conversation.

"What do you mean" Shingo asked.

"Ummm, Usagi... is errrrr... 6 weeks pregnant today" mamoru said. The boys looked at usagi and mamoru in horror and surprise but Ikuko smiled sweetly.

"Usagi told me in the kitchen, isn't it wonderful. She had her ultrasound today. The baby is perfectly healthy" Ikuko said. Usagi blushed but then turned to mamoru.

"YOU never let me look at the picture of the baby" she pouted. Mamoru chuckled and opened his wallet and put the picture in his hand, shielding it from usagi.

"Well it's my kid too" mamoru said as he held the picture.

"Well I'm the one carrying this thing so give me it" usagi said as she slapped him. He ducked every time she'd try and hit him.

"God I hope the kid doesn't have your speed" mamoru teased, realising that he had the ultrasound picture still in his hand. She took it and her face turned happy again. She plopped it in the table for everyone to see.

"Hey it looks deformed like usagi" Shingo laughed. Usagi chases Shingo around the room while Ikuko and Kenji looked at the picture. Eventually the two settled down on the couch and Shingo was holding his hand against her bump.

"When will it kick, oh or hear me?" Shingo asked.

"When she's in her second trimester" mamoru said. Shingo took his hands off and moved over for mamoru. Mamoru placed usagi in his lap usagi just talked to her family for a while and then they left.

"That was... weird" mamoru said as he turned the corner.

"Yeah... it was wasn't it" usagi said. "Well I was a virgin until 20 years anyway so that is awkward knowing that I'm no longer a virgin" usagi said with a sigh.

"Well they can't expect you to be a virgin forever" mamoru said.

"I know but the weird thing was that while I was in the kitchen, mama almost burnt dinner asking me about how our little sexual intercourse was and I didn't tell her anything apart from the fact that I was pregnant and I'm not a virgin anymore" she giggled and ended with a sigh. Mamoru pulled into his bay and jumped out the car. He helped usagi out the car and back to her apartment.

Mamoru woke up at 2:00am, he noticed his wife was still asleep. He sleepily put his hand on her abdomen and drifted of into another peaceful sleep.

* * *

_-Mamoru's dream-_

_Usagi was holding this little baby in her arms. It was refusing to eat and she was doing the aeroplane trick. Eventually she got the baby fed and put it to sleep. She was singing a cute song to him/her. He was himself come up behind her and kiss her cheek. She held the baby in her arms and mamoru kissed both the baby and his wife. _

_In his head he wished this was real. He looked down and saw another little kid at Mamoru's legs. He watched as he picked up the kid and put it on his hip. He watched as usagi kissed the baby, the kid and mamoru. Mamoru kissed the kid, the baby and then his wife. _

_He so wished it was real now. He wanted to have a family like this and be happy._

* * *

_**This is a really long chapter. I added a lot of detail to this chapter and hope you enjoyed it...**_

_**Love you all**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20) **

**(1 month later, 12 Weeks)**

* * *

Usagi Chiba-Tsukino's Twitter

Sorry guys, I'm canceling the Japan wife tour for family reasons. Hopefully everything is ok soon with what's happening. Don't worry you are going to get your money back. Love you all -Usagi.C-T

* * *

Usagi woke up again at sunrise. She hadn't been able to sleep lately from the pregnancy. Her little bump was now more noticeable to most people which meant she had trouble sleeping, even though she had trouble sleeping before.

"Usako, you up" she heard a deep voice groan from behind her. She looked up towards the ceiling with her hands on her abdomen.

"I can't sleep, I've been up since three" she said.

"Try get some sleep hun, it's early. I'm going back to sleep ok. Call me if you need anything" mamoru whispered in her ear as he shifted in the bed. She sighed and sat up. Usagi made her way to the bathroom for another long day.

oOoOoOo

"How did you sleep Mamo" usagi asked. Mamoru chuckled and carried his coffee to the table.

"I slept perfectly fine, and I'm guessing not the same for you" mamoru said as he came up and around to usagi.

"Yeah, I can only sleep on my back now. And I can't sleep like that. It's disturbing. I'm just trying not to hurt the baby" usagi mumbled sleepily. He passed her a cup of coffee and a glass of water. She set them on the table and walked over to him. She wrapped her tiny arms around him, he chuckled as she snuggled up against him. He turned around and kissed his wife. Their lips lazily moving together. He pulled her away from his, breaking the bond between them.

**oOoOoOo**

"Mamo-Chan! Can I plllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee have some chocolate?" Usagi begged. mamoru sighed and shook his head.

"Your on a diet remember?" He sighed. She sighed and snuggled next to him. He sighed.

"Pleeeeaaaaase? I promise I'll let you study" she begged loudly. He shook his head again and sighed.

"Usako, I've told you no" he sighed, taking his eye off the book.

"Ugh, why do I have to be on a stupid diet" usagi huffed as she crossed her arms.

"It's good for the baby, and for you too" mamoru sighed as she kissed her cheek. She sighed.

"I'm going to my study" she huffed as she stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Usako, sit down please" mamoru asked her. She shook her head and looked at him. He applied more force and pulled her down to the couch.

"Look what did the doctor say at our last appointment?" Mamoru asked with a sigh.

"That the diet is good for the baby and myself and we should continue on with it" usagi huffed.

"Ok, look I'll adjust it if you would like me to" mamoru said. She turned her head to look at him. He laughed at her smile and how she kissed his cheek.

"I love you mamo" she said cutely into his shoulder.

"Now you can go grab a bar of chocolate" he laughed as she ran to the kitchen. Now he could study in peace.

**oOoOoOo**

"So I was thinking that the baby's room could be next to the spare room" usagi said as she ate her salad from her plate, pushing the carrots to the side.

"Why can't we put it next to our room for quick access" mamoru said between bites of his pizza slice. "Eat your carrots please hun"

"Well I really was thinking moving my study there and putting your study in there as well. I don't like carrots mamo. I'm not eating them" usagi said as she took another bite of her pizza.

"No. We're putting the baby in there"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO, ITS MY APARTMENT BAKA" usagi yelled at him. He raised his hands defensively in the air and stood up. He took his plate to the sink and placed it down. He looked up to see nobody at the table but an empty plate.

"Usa" he called. No response. He walked into the room where she was planning to keep the baby in and found her against the window. She had her phone in her hands and she was staring at it.

"Usako" he said as he sat next to her. "Why are you in here?" He asked as she put her phone down.

"It's my thinking place." She mumbled shocked.

"What is it usako" mamoru asked as he looked at her wide eyes.

"Do you know who Kou seiya is?" Usagi asked still shocked. Mamoru shook his head. "He's number one on the charts in Japan and he's a pop singer. And he wants to record my new album with me in six months time. He says he'll meet me im 2 months and two weeks time." Usagi said with a giggled. She stood up and mamoru picked her up. He twirled her around in the air before kissing her.

* * *

_**What's up people ❤️. Ok so I updated the last chapter cause I saw that there were a lot of typos so it was basically every time I typed Mrs Chiba - Tsukino it's glitched to say -Tsukino instead... lol. I probably gonna double post today but I might not so don't get your hopes to high.**_

_**Thanks to James birdsong for your review. On my fic called Family:Usamamo **_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(2 weeks later, 14 Weeks)**

"MAMO-CHAN" usagi yelled. Mamoru rushed into the bedroom to find his 14 week pregnant wife on their bed. She was perfectly fine apart from what he expected next.

"Usako you shouldn't yell unless it's urgent" mamoru sighed as he leaned against the door way. She turned to look at him.

"It is urgent" she said with a giant grin. He sighed.

"Ok then spill" he sighed waiting for the response that wasn't urgent.

"Ami, Rei, Mako, Naru and Minako are coming over today and I need you out the apartment" she said as she stood up. Mamoru sighed as she came over to him and kissed his cheek. She had recently entered her 2nd trimester. Which meant he had to deal with a hormonal, hungry, sleepy usagi. He was proud of her in a lot of ways; that she's lasted 3 months with this child but also that she's been able to continue living her dream.

"Ok then, I've got work around lunch anyway" mamoru muttered as he walked into the lounge room. He found usagi asleep on the couch, on her back. He could only hope that she'd be alright with the five girls. Especially Minako, she's always the one to do something crazy, but Rei might have to watch her back. He was afraid Rei would say anything to put his hormonal, pregnant wife in a bad mood.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ohhhh LETS PLAY CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY GUYS" minako screeched. Usagi eyes literally looked like they were about to burst.

"Errrrr I don't think that's a good idea Mina" Naru said while looking at usagi.

"Why not" minako protested.

"Usagi-chan might not want to though. She probably doesn't want the baby to hear any of this" Makoto said.

"What week are you up to usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"14" she muttered looking at Ami confused. Ami smiled.

"Well normally when a woman's pregnant the baby can't hear until about week 20. So it's really up to usagi" Ami said. Usagi smiled and looked at the others.

"I was thinking we just look at stuff online" usagi shrugged. They all nodded in agreement and moved to the lounge room. Usagi opened her laptop and set it on her lap. She threw her head back and sighed.

"Guys" usagi said. They all turned to her. "I think someone else has to control my computer" she sighed while putting it on the coffee table.

"eeeerr why?" Minako asked confused.

"Well because she's too big Mina" Rei scowled. Usagi huffed and gave it to Ami.

**oOoOoOo**

"OMG that's so cute" makoto squealed.

"Yeah but I don't know what gender the baby is yet" usagi repeated for the hundredth time in a bored voice.

"Omg this is so cute"minako screeched as they came along a cute overall.

"Omg that is cute" usagi gasped.

"Yeah but usagi might not be able fit into it if she grows any bigger" Rei giggled. Usagi looked at Rei.

"Rei-" Ami said

"Like you are going to get bigger eventually but you know, the amount of food your consuming..."

"Rei...-" Ami said warningly.

"I'm not going to be surprised if you have put on more weight after you give birth." Everyone looked at usagi who was in the corner in a little ball.

"Just leave, all of you" she sobbed. Everyone stood up and looked at her.

"Usagi-chan" Ami said sympathetically.

"Please, I just need some time alone" usagi sobbed.

"Please cheer up usagi-chan. Rei was only joking" makoto said carefully. They had to cheer her up, they would die if mamoru saw her in this state. and he would be home in 5 minutes maximum.

"JUST LEAVE" she screamed. They all turned towards the door.

"GOOD JOB REI" they all hissed to Rei. The five girls left the apartment and 5 minutes later mamoru walked in.

"Usako, I'm home" he called when he closed the door. It was almost absolute silence apart from the wind and people in the corridors outside the apartment. He wondered around the apartment until he found usagi in their walk in wardrobes.

"Usako... honey are you ok?" Mamoru asked as squatted down next to her.

"I'm fine" usagi sobbed as she turned to look at him.

"Rei, she said something didn't she" mamoru sighed. Usagi nodded and looked at her phone. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Come on sweetie, let's go have dinner" mamoru said with a sympathetic smile. She smiled sadly but still took his hand. He pulled her up from the ground and she hugged him.

"thanks mamo" she shuddered against his chest. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled. Why did Rei have to put her in a bad mood.

"Sweetie, you need to let go. I have to cook dinner" he chuckled. She let go of his front but still clung onto his side, burying her head in his side. They walked out of the wardrobe together until they reached the kitchen. She parted and went to her study and mamoru went to cook dinner.

**oOoOoOo**

There was a knock on the door and mamoru ran to get it before usagi could.

"Hi mamoru, how's usagi" Rei asked. He had asked Rei to come over for usagi.

"Turns out hormones can make people happier in an instant" mamoru chucked as he opened the door. Rei walked inside and took of her shoes. She walked into the lounge room spotting pregnant usagi in an instant. She was eating her fifth chocolate bars today.

"Usako... how many times do I have to tell you... no more or I'll make you eat carrots ok hun" mamoru moaned. She turned to look at him.

"Mamo-chaaaan...oh" usagi complained "hi" she mumbled under her breath.

"Look usagi-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was just joking. Please forgive me" Rei begged as she walked over to usagi. Usagi flung herself from the chair and hugged her.

"Of course I forgive you Rei-san! I love you, you know. That's never going to change" usagi said as she squeezed Rei harder.

"Usagi.-I-need-to-breath" Rei said quietly. Usagi let her go and looked at her with a smile. "I should get going, I only came to pop in and speak to you, bye" Rei said before leaving. Mamoru came around to usagi who was finishing off the chocolate bar and stole it off her. He bit into it and waved it in the air.

"MAMO-CHAN NOOOOO THATS MINE" usagi said sadly as she tied to snatch it back. He ran around the room still holding the chocolate bar.

"No fair, I can't run cause of the baby" she pouted. Mamoru chuckled and finished off the chocolate bar in one clean swoop. She pouted and walked towards the pantry in the kitchen.

"No use looking sweetie, we have none left" mamoru yelled loudly before he let out a laugh. She stormed back in and pushed him up against the wall. She kissed him passionately and demandingly as he tried to push her away. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

"Usako... sweetie" he moaned in between kisses. She was getting frantic now so had no choice but to push her away. She pouted but sat on the couch and turned the flatscreen TV.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi fell asleep in Mamoru's lap; Her head laid on his legs and her body on her side. He lifted her head and moved from the usagi-contaminated chair. He picked her up gently, trying not to startle her or wake her. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Mamo-chan" she moaned as she turned. She hummed and went back to sleep. She tried to toss on her front but he restrained her on her back so she wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Mmmmmmm... mamo... harder" she moaned again. He chuckled. Another wet dream about him and usagi, probably in another universe where she isn't pregnant.

oOoOoOo

The bright summers day light is what woke him up so early accompanied by the birds songs they chirp. He beautiful pregnant wife was cuddling up next to him, arms wrapped around his arm. He could stay in longer, he hasn't got work today so he could take In the image of his usako... his wife... it's sounds so foreign still but also so beautiful. Usagi is still getting used to being a Chiba - Tsukino but as well as a Mrs . He'd sleep in with her any day of the week.

* * *

_**Sorry about the late post. I've mainly been reading fanfics instead of writing (LOL) I was supposed to upload yesterday but my life was like... NO LETS PLAY SOME MINECRAFT... so I spent 2 hours cursing at a computer screen on a mInEcRaFt server from people killing me in survival games... anyway... tomorrow will probably be the last I upload until... maybe Wednesday or Tuesday if your lucky.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS... tell me what you thought about it and what you think is going to happen!**_

_**Love you all!**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22)**

**(2 weeks later, 16 Weeks)**

* * *

-Usagi Chiba -Tsukino's Twitter-

Hey guys! I've decided that I should tell you the real reason I canceled the concert. My husband has agreed for this to go public so anyway... IM PREGNANT! I'm 16 weeks pregnant which means I have 2 more weeks until I find the baby's gender! Promise I'll share when it's time ! Love you all - Usagi

* * *

"So what are we doing" usagi asked as all her friends walked into her large lounge room.

"Usako" She heard a deep voice call from the hallway. She turned to see her husband dressed in his work clothes. She hugged him around his form. "Hunny, I've gotta go to work" mamoru chuckled. She let go and looked into his deep blue eyes. She leant In towards him, standing on her toes.

"Please don't leave mamo" she whispered against his mouth. He smiled and kissed her. Her lips felt his warm, sweet ones move gently with hers. She broke them apart and turned to look at her friends. Her eye caught Michiru and Haruka's hands intertwined within each other's. Usagi's jaw dropped and the two blushed.

"Ummm... we have to tell everyone something" Michiru mumbled, face now completely red.

"Mich and I are together" Haruka blurted. Usagi giggled and rolled her eyes.

"We all saw that coming, congratulations" she said as she held onto Mamoru's Hand.

"Usako, I need to go to work. I'm going to be late if I don't leave" mamoru said with a chuckle. She pouted but let his hand go.

"When will you be back?" Usagi asked.

"Before Dinner hopefully, if I'm not. I'm sure Makoto can cook you your dinner and everyone else's" mamoru said, throwing a glance at Makoto.

"Sure mamoru, Usagi's Kitchen is fricking huge anyway" makoto laughed. He smiled and looked at his wife.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine" Motoki assured him. Mamoru threw a nervous glance his was and turned towards the door.

"Love you Usako" mamoru yelled from the front door.

"I love you too and I can prove it" usagi yelled from the lounge room. He chuckled and stepped out the door. She was talking about the baby.

**oOoOoOo**

"OMG you've grown so much, your going to be a great mother" Naru complimented. Usagi frowned and looked at her slightly bigger abdomen. She couldn't believe in five months she was going to be a mother.

"Usagi-Chan?" Someone said while waving their hand in her face. She jumped he kept the same expression.

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Reika asked. Usagi just shrugged and started crying slightly.

"I...I just don't... get it? I'm not going to be a great mother, I'll probably yell at this child and... I can't do it, I'm not ready" usagi sobbed. Everyone threw each other concerned and sad looked, them focused on her.

"Usagi-chan, you'll be a great mother. What child wouldn't want a kind, funny, caring and selfless mother?" Naru commented.

"OH I KNOW! LETS PLAY CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!" Minako screeched. Usagi laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah sure" usagi laughed.

"Usagi but the baby-"

"It's fine" she shrugged still laughing.

**oOoOoOo**

"What is Batman's guilty pleasure?" Minako said. Everyone who was playing pulled their cards into a pile.

"Not wearing pants... ok... Dirty Nappies... okay... teaching a robot to love... umm... drinking alone... not wearing pants." Usagi screeched and grabbed the black card. The others laughed. Minako, Usagi, Makoto, Motoki and Haruka were playing Cards Against humanity.

"I'm sorry. Sir, but I couldn't do my homework because of BLANK" motoki said. The next second cards were piled next to the black card.

"I'm sorry. Sir, but I couldn't do my homework because of ... my balls on your face"

"I'm sorry. Sir, but I couldn't do my homework because of ... drowning kids in the bathtub"

"Because of ... Child abuse?"

"Because of... surprise sex!... ok that one" motoki laughed. Usagi took the card from his hand and flushed.

"Okay... last round... oh... during sex I like to think about BLANK" makoto said with a blush. The cards went down on the table.

"A really cool hat?"

"Dick fingers"

"A windmill full of corpses"

"Ohh... um dead babies... dick fingers" makoto said unsurely. Minako screeched and took the black card.

"I WIN" minako yelled. Usagi giggled and started to pack up the cards.

"We all expected Mina to win" Haruka laughed. Usagi turned to look down at her abdomen which was slowly growing.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Can we look at names for the baby" usagi asked. They all nodded.

"But you can't decide without mamoru... and you don't know the gender" Michiru stated.

"Well I didn't say I was going to pick, I just said look ok" usagi shrugged. She flipped open her laptop and connected it up to the flatscreen TV.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hikari, Hitoro, Kaede, Susumu, Yuuki," Haruka suggested. Usagi removed her pencil from her mouth and wrote them down.

"Girl names now" minako screeched. The girls slapped their own heads but laughed.

"Asuna, Asuka, Chika, Cho, Ema, Hana, Hikari, Karen, Mari, Minato, Minako-"

"MINA"

"Sorry got carried away, ok so... Natsumi, Naomi, Rina, Yui, Yuri" minako finished. "Oh and Usagi" she added.

"Hm"

"Add usagi to the list" minako sighed. Usagi nodded and scribbled down some of the names.

oOoOoOo

"Usako, I'm home" mamoru yelled. He walked into the lounge room to find usagi with a tub of Napoleon ice cream in her arms and a spoon.

"Hi mamo" usagi said while watching the Tv.

"Usako" He moaned annoyed. She ignored him and continued to eat the ice-cream. "Really"

"Mamo... really" she mocked him. He frowned and sighed.

"Usako, shouldn't you be having... gee... I don't know... something healthier?" Mamoru said, sounding as if he was dumb. She huffed and took another spoonful of her ice-cream.

"Mamo-"

"It's not good for the baby and yourself usagi to be eating all that trash all the time" he said angrily. Don't mamoru Chiba... your wife if pregnant don't forget... don't...

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Usagi said angrily as she put down the ice-cream. "Well then, you can sleep on the couch tonight, don't bother to come into my room. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" usagi said angrily as she turned around and stormed into the bedroom. He sighed and plopped himself on the couch. Good going Chiba...

**oOoOoOo**

He woke up the next morning on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife crying in the pantry... hormones were really unpredictable. He walked over to her and squatted down, alerting her of his presence.

"Mamo... I really didn't think you'd sleep on the couch last night... I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

"Your crying cause I slept on the couch... it's ok... sweetie I still love you no matter what" he said while rubbing up and down her arm. She smiled and stood up. He copied and kissed her forehead. "Now what about pancakes for breakfast" he suggested. Her face lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"But what about the diet?"

"Your gonna ditch it anyway so I don't care" mamoru shrugged as he grabbed the flour.

* * *

_**Love you all**_

_**Please review this chapter (baby gender reveal coming soon)**_

_**Cya soon**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23)**

**(2 weeks later, 18 Weeks) **

Usagi sighed and walked towards the bed, she plopped herself on the blue and green cover. Today was the day she would get the baby's gender, and if he or she was ok. But she was bothered by the fact that the father of this child, her husband wasn't available to make it. Of course mamoru has his priorities but for some reason, usagi wasn't the main one. Well it felt that way to her.

"Usagi-chan... USAGI CHIBA- TSUKINO GET OUT HERE NOW" a voice yelled while knocking on the door. Usagi sighed and walked to the door. Stopping to put her shoes on.

"Sorry Rei, I was busy" usagi said while opening the door. Rei has beautiful long, black hair and beautiful eyes. She always wondered why mamoru broke up with her in the first place. Unlike usagi who was a nobody, apart from the fact that she was famous currently but... she never understood.

Usagi sat in the back seat of the car. Minako and Makoto has also volunteered to come with her, considering she would need all the support she could get. They parked outside and walked towards the hospital. Usagi looked a little more pregnant now, considering that she was getting closer to her third trimester.

"Usagi-chan, do you just want one of us in" bubbly minako asked as she plopped herself in the seat. Usagi shrugged and looked around with a sigh.

"Idoncare" she mumbled under her breath. "I just wish mamo-chan was here, it's his child" she sighed.

"Usako, I'm so sorry-" she heard a familiar deep voice from in front of her. She was hoping she wouldn't see mamoru before the ultrasound, otherwise it would make it a whole lot harder for her to act a lot less sad. Mamoru came up and kissed her forehead. "Please tell me if he or she is ok, and what the sex is when get home ok sweetie... I gotta go love you" mamoru said with another kiss but to her crown. Usagi sighed and looked towards the hallway.

"Chiba - Tsukino , Usagi?" Ami called while trying to act all Pefessional. Usagi giggled, rolled her eyes and nodded. She stepped inside without any of the other girls following. Once the door closed usagi hugged Ami.

"You know this girl Mizuno-san?" Another nurse asked. Ami nodded.

"Girls this is Tsukino - Usagi, otherwise known as Usagi or Usagi-chan" Ami said. Usagi waved and sat on the bed.

"Ami-chan"

"Hmmm"

"Thank you" usagi said as she laid down on the bed. Ami smiled and turned towards the other nurses.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi flinched from the cold gel being put on her abdomen. Ami used the ultrasound machine to spread the gel and look at the machine. She got another nurse to write on a clip board and look at the black & white image on the screen.

"Here's your baby" one of the nurses said as she stepped away from the image. Usagi smiled at the image of the the little girl or boy that was inside of her. "The baby is perfectly fine, everything is working as it's supposed to you" the nurse finished.

"Usagi-chan, do you want to know the gender" Ami asked. Usagi nodded enthusiastically. Ami smiled. "Congratulations usagi-chan... it's a girl" Ami squealed as she ran and hugged usagi.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi went shopping with the girls after she found out that she was having a little girl. They went out for milkshakes and eventually drove usagi home. usagi spent 2 hours by herself a home before her tired husband came through the door.

"Usako, I'm home" mamoru yelled as he stepped through the door. He got no response from her. He walked into the bedroom to find her, on her back just starring at the roof.

"Hey love, what's up" he asked as he sat on the bed, his voice filled with concern.

"Umm... hmmmm... let me think... nothing I'm perfectly fine" usagi said sarcastically. Sarcasm had never been her thing, and that won't change. Mamoru frowned.

"Usako, whats up" he asked again, more concerned than angry. He was also making sure she wasn't hormonal, but if he asked that, he would find out soon enough.

"Let's start with the fact with that you aren't even there when you find out that your wife that is currently carrying your baby girl. And for the fact that you are never home and never able to look after me." Usagi yelled and cried all at once. Mamoru's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I'm... your having a girl! Look I'm so sorry usako, I promise I'll be with you more often from now on," mamoru said as he hugged his wife. His hands went to her abdomen and so did hers.

"I'm sorry mamo, I'm sorry that it's not a boy" she whispered.

"I don't care, I have to girls that I both love now. What about since we are about to become the three amigos, in eighteen weeks, after you give birth to this wonderful little girl..." he said as his hands slipped to her face.

"Mamo-chan..."

"We have a second child, after a year of course" mamoru added with a soft smile. She kissed him sweetly and then broke apart.

"I would love that" she whispered into his ear. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**Sorry for the late post... school and homework and swimming take up most of my time but I should have another chapter out by the weekend. Love you all... also a big thanks to all my followers that follow, favourite, review my stories and to all that PM me... love you ❤️❤️❤️**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**(2 weeks later, 20 Weeks)**

Mamoru grabbed his bag and made his way towards the front door.

"Usako, I'm going sweetie" he yelled. The next second his pregnant wife jumped on top of him. He chuckled from her silliness and kissed her head.

"Be good for Rei when she gets here ok," mamoru said before bending down to his Usagi's pregnant abdomen. He placed a hand on her abdomen and smiled.

"Be good for your mama ok bub" he said before standing up. He felt bad about leaving usagi already.

"Come back soon Mamo" usagi sobbed. He needed to warn Rei about that. Hormones are extremely dangerous. Especially since they had 16 weeks to go.

"Promise, I have to talk to Rei first ok" mamoru said. As he turned around and was suddenly face to face with Rei.

"What do you need to talk to me about mamoru-san? Usagi-Chan's going to be fine. She'll probaly just sit around and read manga." Rei said as she rolled her eyes.

"Usako's hormones are getting... I would say worse but they are just truely unpredictable" he whispered. Rei giggled and rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine mamoru-san... just go" she said as she urged him away. He smiled at the blonde leaning against the door.

"Love you usako" he yelled.

"Love you too mamo-chan!" She yelled. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi sat on the couch reading manga out loud to herself but mainly to the baby. She'd do this when she's bored. All she wanted was to know the baby was actually in there. Rei was reading her magazine, trying to keep an eye on usagi. She looked up startled and worried when she heard the manga fall from her hands onto the ground and saw her shocked, then uncomfortable face.

"Usagi, what's wrong? Is it the baby" Rei asked as she watched usagi move both her hands to her abdomen.

"It feels weird Rei-chan... I'm fine" she said with a smile. Rei let out a breath she didn't know she had been keeping in and walked over to usagi.

"Spill" Rei said clearly as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"She's moving Rei-chan" usagi squealed. Rei chuckled as she moved back over to her magazine.

"Rei-chan"

"Yes"

"Can I have something to eat" usagi asked sweetly. Rei nodded as usagi continued to talk to herself and the baby within her.

"Chocolate or Strawberries or Both?" She asked herself. She felt a movement and picked up both. She grabbed a small bar of chocolate and a packet of strawberries and made her way back to the lounge room. She found her husband talking to her best friend and quickly hid behind the wall in between usagi and the others.

"Was she ok" mamoru asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, she just went to get something to eat" Rei said rolling her eyes.

"Anything... dramatic happen" mamoru asked.

"Well yeah, but I think she might wanna tell you herself" Rei said. "USAGI" she yelled usagi opened the bar of chocolate and took a bite while walking into the lounge room and waved at her husband.

"Usako, really? Well at least there is fruit" mamoru sighed with a shrug.

"Cya" Rei said as she walked out of the apartment.

"Are you calling me fat AGAIN?" Usagi cried. Great now he had to deal with his hormonal wife.

"No sweetie, I'm just kinda happy that you're eating compared to your first semester. " he chuckled. She huffed and plopped herself on the couch.

**oOoOoOo**

"So your papa is still a jerk to your mama even though she is doing all the work and feeding and caring for you... ummmmm... Chibi-usa... yeah that's a good name" usagi said to her swollen abdomen which was now massive. She couldn't see her feet from the size of her.

"Usako..."

"Yes mamo-chan" usagi said happily as she looked over to him, illuminated by the lamp to his left.

"You should be sleeping." Mamoru said concerned as he continued reading his book. She giggled as she looked at her phone.

"I'm fine mamo-chan..." she giggled before turning more serous.

"Usako..." mamoru said concerned as he placed his book on the table. Usagi placed her phone on charge and turned off the light. Eventually it was dark and not a sound was occurring from their bed. No squeak from the bed or anything.

"Stop SQUIRMING" usagi hissed Angrily directed at her abdomen.

"I wasn't moving" mamoru said confused.

"Not you, I can't sleep cause of her" usagi said as she hopped out of bed. "She's having a party on my bladder" she said before walking off into the bathroom. He couldn't do anything but chuckle at her silliness.

* * *

_**Early late night post #2**_

_**BE PROUD OF ME! It's 9:44pm when I finished this... I know is short but it's a cute chapter! I have a twitter account which is Serenity24Luna (Serenity24L)! Check it out some time soon!**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25)**

**(2 weeks later, 22 Weeks) **

Usagi woke up and looked straight to the clock. 8:30am. She was supposed to meet Seiya Kou today at 9. Mamoru was at work, again. She quickly got up and dressed and did her hair. They had organised for him to come to her apartment because she had a lot of extra room. At 9:02 the door bell rung through the house. She walked towards the door and opened it seeing a man before her.

"Hi, I'm Tsukino - Chiba Usagi" usagi said as seiya walked in, stopping to take his shoes off.

"Hi, Usagi! I'm Kou Seiya" he said as he sat at the table. "I see you have a baby on the way" he said looking at her abdomen. She smiled.

"She's a pain in the bum I tell you now" she giggled rubbing her pregnant abdomen. Seiya let out an uncomfortable chuckled and smiled.

"So I'm guessing you are married.?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, I was pregnant around a while ago, I think at the four week mark i got married. It was a while ago" usagi smiled. He smiled back.

"Congratulations, So should we get started" seiya suggested as he pulled out his phone. She nodded and pulled out her own.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi walked into the hospital her husband worked at. After a long day with seiya, she came for her appointment, which he better not miss.

"Ahhh, Usagi! Your ummm husbands still busy at the moment. And the nurses are ready to see you. Sorry" said the receptionist. She pulled a fake smile and walked into the room.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi sat in the waiting room chairs, waiting for her late husband to emerge from the corridors. She had been waiting 30 minutes now. Eventually she decided the would walk back home by herself, but was stopped when someone approached her from behind.

"Hey sweetie" mamoru panted. He literally just finished and had to run all the way down to reception "sorry i missed the appointment" he chuckled. He heard a sigh from her as she started walking again. "How about a ride" he offered, pointing to his car. She shook her head.

"I can walk" she mumbled.

"Look honey, I'm sorry I missed the appointment but that's no excuse to ignore and avoid me" he sighed. She looked at him and sighed. Walking towards the car, she jumped inside.

"Usako... please just talk to me... how is she going?" He asked concerned as he sat next to her.

"You'd know if you were there... she's fine" she sighed while looking at the window.

"That's good... and how's my lovely, beautiful wife?" Mamoru asked while starting the car and driving onto the road.

"I'm sorry mamo-chan"

"For what"

"I've been upset and confused and... I've basically been taking out everything on you and you've done nothing wrong most of the time and... look I'm sorry." She sighed. He frowned sadly as he parked the car before stepping out. She followed him to the empty elevator and shut the elevator door.

"Usako... you don't need to be sorry... it's my fault." He said sadly. She nodded and cuddled her pregnant abdomen up to his side.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi open her eyes and squirmed under the covers. The sunlight spilling through the windows.

"Stop moving" she quietly snapped towards her large abdomen.

"Usako...?" Mamoru grunted "you ok?" He asked quietly. She sighed.

"She won't stop moving and I can't sleep" She huffed.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, while pushing his wife to sit up.

"All night" she yawned. She heard a sigh as he sat up.

"Usako..."

"I know I know! I need sleep" she sighed as she laid back down.

"Usako... Isn't your friend Kou Seiya coming over in an hour." He reminded her while looking at the clock. It read 8:30. God the sun didn't come up until like an hour ago. She groaned and tried to get up out of her soft bed. But instead of getting up, her body decided that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaan! I need heeeeeeeeelp" she pouted. He chuckled and slid of the bed; walking around to her side to lift her up.

"I feel so bad for you" mamoru said as she sat at the table eating her second plate for breakfast.

"It's your fault I'm in this situation" she said while pointing a finger at her husband. 'Mamoru Chiba... DON'T Argue with her' his conscious fought his mind.

"How is it my fault my lovely wife" he asked with a mocking tone as he cleared the table. She huffed and walked away to the bedroom. 30 minutes later she came back with a blue pair of jeggings and a black shirt with her hair out of her buns.

"Sorry mamo-chan" She said while hugging his white clothed chest. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You've got no need to be sorry about it. You were right. It was my fault... that day I was Horny As fuck and I couldn't help myself" he said before realising her hair "what happened to your hair... why is it... USAKO?" He said shocked as he ran his fingers through her hair. "DID YOU CUT IT?" He asked furiously. She sighed and rolled her Eyes.

"Yeah... it was getting dead at the ends" she sighed with a giggle. He sighed and hugged her tightly to his chest. Suddenly there came a knock at the front door. She wriggled free from his grasp and walked towards the door.

"Hey Usagi-Chan!" Seiya greeted usagi with a smile as he walked inside.

"Hey seiya, how are you?" She asked as she hugged his side. She heard him chuckle as she let go.

"I'm great... hi" seiya said as he walked in to see mamoru.

"Ummm hi" mamoru said nervously as usagi walked over to him.

"Mamo-chan... this is Seiya, Seiya This is Mamoru... my husband" usagi said cheerfully as her hands absentmindedly slipped down to her abdomen. "And I'm sure you've met Chibi-usa" usagi giggled before yawning.

"Ummm hi" mamoru said holding out his hand. Seiya took it and shoot his hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you Mamoru-san" seiya said with a smile. Mamoru nodded.

"I'm guessing you're working with usako for her album?" He asked curiously. He did trust usagi, it's just that guys just seem to come from nowhere to try and be with her.

"Yeah... we should be finished in about four months" seiya said while looking at the tired usagi.

"Usako... you should really get some sleep" mamoru sighed at his half asleep wife on the table.

"I'm fine Mamo-chan" she sighed before trying to get up from her seat. "Should we get working on the lyrics Seiya?" She asked as she walked towards the study. Seiya nodded and followed her.

**oOoOoOo**

Mamoru was busy reading his forms for the day that he had completely forgotten about, thanks to his wife. She had completely distracted him with trying to get him to feel their baby from the outside as she moved on the inside. As much as he wanted to tell her that he couldn't feel her, he knew she was there inside of her. So he kept quiet about it.

The stack of emails in his inbox from work had been stacking up a lot recently, and some of them had been answered. He felt his wife's presence from behind and sighed.

"Yes usako" he asked annoyed and tiredly. He heard a footstep and turned to face his wife who was slowly backing out of the study.

"You know what... it Doesn't matter now... you'll just yell at me." She said carefully as she closed the door behind her. She slumped over to the couch. She started crying suddenly as she buried her face into the pillow.

"It's not fair" she sobbed into the pillow. Eventually her sobs turned into hiccups and her husband walked in.

"Sweetie... what's wrong?" He asked her as he came to sit next to the blonde. She smiled and wiped away the tears.

"It's nothing... my body is just messing with me" she laughed between sniffs. Mamoru engulfed her into his chest and continued to stroke her hair.

"What about I make it up to you love" he suggested as she removed herself from him.

"How?" She asked confused.

"Well I read somewhere that sex during pregnancy is supposed to be really good for women" mamoru suggested as he helped her up and lead her into the bedroom.

"Mhm... I'm up for that" she said with a smirk as she fell backwards into the soft comforter of the bed. He chuckled and smirked as he placed kisses all over her neck.

* * *

_**I know... I barely ever post... this is a sneaky little post as I am currently grounded but I wanted to get to da dramaaaaaa! Love you all! Please review this and check out my other fics! Cya **_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26)

A/N: I thought seiya needed a more of a depth to an introduction...since he's gonna be here for a while... also so I don't get reviews asking all the same thing... anyway here is today's chapter... love you all don't forget to review, favourite and follow if you enjoy the fic!

(2 weeks later, 24 Weeks)

Seiya Kou's Introduction:

I was born in Tokyo, Japan. Unfortunately my Biological Father passed before my birth and my mother passed me onto my aunt and her sons, Taiki and Yaten Kou. I was five at that age and so was they. We all became best friends and went to the same schools. In Juban High School, I met one girl and her friends that changed my world. Her name was Usagi Tsukino and I instantly fell for her. While my cousins always aimed to achieve their career achievements, I just wanted someone like usagi in my life. Unfortunately I caught a glimpse of gold on her ring finger when she was 17. My heart instantly stopped and realised I was too late. Taiki, Yaten and myself over heard the girls talking to usagi at the crown arcade. She was engaged, some other guy got to her before me. What happened when I heard his name? I was shocked. I quickly opened my phone and researched him. Mamoru Chiba, smartest kid from the Boys Elite Private High School when she was 14 and he was 17. An orphan since the age of 6 and has no memories of his parents or family. He was aspiring to be a doctor so he proposed to her and left for America for three years? I so badly wanted usagi that my chance was gone. Well I thought that at least.

Until the day I overheard her name on the radio. Usagi Tsukino... a pop Star like me. I listened to her songs as she apparently sounded like an angel. And she really did... I never thought someone like her, would become famous... and then I texted her, after her wedding of course. She didn't remember me, though I remembered her. I thought that meeting up with her would change her mind about her current marriage, and she'd fall in love with me. That was until the day I saw her for the first time in years. I thought all the news about her pregnancy was false, but it was true? They were naming the baby after her and she's got a wonderful life.

When i met her husband, I was surprised. He was handsome no doubt about that. But he was also cold and distant to other people, like he wanted to keep usagi locked up and away from the world. Mamoru and I have become more like friends over the two weeks since we met. I have a plan to get usagi for me, but I requires his trust and of course, no usagi-chan.

(End of introduction)

"Usako Sweetie, are you sure you'll be ok?" Mamoru asked for like the 50th time that day. She smiled and looked up from her pink book, which she was filling with ultrasoundsand glitter. She sighed and nodded while attempting to stand up.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaan help meeeee" usagi pouted while waving her arms towards her husband. He chuckled and walked over to her pink desk chair. He helped her up and walked towards the door, not letting go of her hands.

"Usako..." he sighed as she snuggled up to him.

"I'll be fine, plus once I sit down I won't be able to get up anyway so I can't really go anywhere" she giggled as she opened the door.

"Hey usagi-chan" Motoki greeted her with a hug. She hugged Motoki and Haruka and waved to Seiya.

"Usako... sweetie... call me if you need anything and I'll be there in like five minutes ok. We are only going down the road... are you sure" he asked before usagi smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Yes I'm sure... just don't pick up any girls while you're there... and don't get too drunk ok" she said before pushing him out the door.

"Ok love you" He said as he walked towards the three men in front it him. He heard her quite 'love you to mamo' and then the door close. The four of them walked down to the pub a few blocks down the street and sat at the bar table.

"So what's happening with usagi?" Motoki Chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head.

"We has a 'crisis' this morning. Apparently the world is about to end" mamoru chuckled before taking a sip of his own beer.

"Ummmm how exactly" Haruka asked with a laugh. Mamoru shook his head and took another sip.

"You realise she's pregnant right" mamoru said with a tone of mockery. They all laughed and nodded. "She couldn't find anything that at least fit around her abdomen" he chuckled and took a sip.

"And how did you end this 'crisis' mamoru the god of wives" seiya teased with a laugh. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head.

"Told her she could wear the clothes we bought online the other week. She did but she got changed into her pjs before you got at the apartment so she wouldn't 'embarrass' herself." Mamoru chuckled. They all laughed along with him before sighing and taking another mouthful of their preferred drink.

"So how DID she get pregnant... now I'm not even sure it's your child" motoki joked. Mamoru sighed and bitterly laughed.

"It was a mistake how I got her pregnant, I was intending to make her pregnant regardless" Mamoru sighed.

"What do you mean..." Haruka asked. Mamoru looked at Motoki and sighed. Of course he told Motoki how he did it, he always tells him everything. Mamoru leaned over to Haruka and whispered something in his ear.

"No way... you didn't" Haruka laughed coldly. Mamoru shook his head.

"I did, it was the best mistake of my life" mamoru said with a sigh.

After one hour, all of the four men were drunk. Mamoru knew he broke his promise to his wife, but now he didn't know what hit him.

"Ok guys settle, I've got a challenge" seiya announces with a laugh. Motoki went home she's ago so it was just Haruka, Mamoru and Seiya. What could get worse?


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27)

(That same night)

"Ok" Haruka and mamoru agreed. Seiya smirked and looked over towards the group of brunettes.

"You pick up a DRUNK woman from over in the brunettes group, take her home, SLEEP with her and then kick her out when you're awake the next morning" seiya challenged.

"Accepted" mamoru shrugged as he stood up and began walking over towards the group of girls.

oOoOoOo

Mamoru walked inside his apartment that his wife and himself shared with a girl. He noticed the lights on and looked around to see the blonde happily watching tv.

"Hey" mamoru said as he walked past her and towards the main bedroom. Usagi turned around with a smile that instantly faded. She looked towards the girl that was following him and started crying.

"MAMORU! I CAN'T ACTUALLY BELIEVE YOU! OUT NOW AND DON'T EVER COME BACK" usagi cried and yelled at him as she somehow stood up. Mamoru turned wide eyed to usagi and started to back away when he realised that the girl he took into the apartment made a dash for it.

"It's a challenge..." mamoru said drunkenly.

"OUT NOW! GO! LEAVE! JUST FUCK OF" she screamed, tears falling down her face as she pushed her own husband out of the door. She locked the door and fell into a puddle on the floor crying. Now what? He obviously thought that she wasn't pretty enough and didn't love her anymore.

Mamoru walked down the street and too motoki's apartment building. Within 5 minutes he knocked on the door to his best friends apartment.

"Hey Mamor- WOAH you're drunk inside now" Motoki urged him as he walked inside and looked around. "The guest bedroom is to your left" Motoki advised. Mamoru nodded and walked into the small room.

"Thanks bro" mamoru said as he sat down on the bed. Motoki sighed.

"Please don't tell me you went home"

"I did"

"And she kicked you out? Why?" Motoki asked.

"Seiya came up with this challenge and Haruka and I agreed to it" mamoru said.

"And what challenge was it" Motoki asked carefully. Please don't be bad. Please don't be bad.

"We has to pick up a hot brunette and take her home, sleep with her and then kick her out in the morning." Mamoru explained.

"Oh god. Just get some sleep please" Motoki begged. Mamoru nodded and instantly fell asleep. Nothing else bad could happen right?


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28)

Mamoru woke up with a grunt and a pounding head-ache. What had happened last night... why wasn't he next to usagi... In their apartment... mamoru quickly sat up and walked out into the main room. He immediately was greeted by Motoki.

"Motoki... how? Why? What happened?" Mamoru stuttered confused. Motoki sighed.

"You were drunk. You walked inside your apartment WHICH you and your wife live in with another girl. You kicked her out and now she's probably going to end things with you. She'll probably go all out and pull out the divorce papers and full custody of her unborn little girl" Motoki explained. Mamoru's eyes grew ten times their size as he quickly looked for his keys.

"I gave them to the girls... so you could stay away from usagi... also here's your phone" Motoki said as he handed mamoru over the phone. He immediately pressed call on his wife's name and waited.

Usagi woke up from her phone buzzing like crazy. She thought it was her alarm and pressed something. That's when she realised it was call from her husband.

"Usako sweetie, are you there hun" a deep masculine voice came from her phone. Usagi rolled her head over and groaned loudly. "Sorry hun I didn't mean to wake you" he apologised. She opened her Eyes and looked at the name. Picking up the phone she put it to her ear.

"What do you want" she asked angrily and tiredly. She heard a sigh from the other end and quickly hung up. Then came the knock at the front door.

"GO AWAY" she yelled loudly as she collapsed on the bed.

"Usagi-chan! It's us! Mina, Mako, Rei And Ami." One of the girls yelled.

"THE DOORS UNLOCKED... MAMORU ISN'T COMING IN THOUGH" she said with a warning as she slid out of bed and walked into the lounge room.

"We heard about what happened" Minako said softly.

"Are you ok?" Ami asked as usagi sat on the couch. She shrugged and nodded.

"Can you explain" Rei asked curiously. She nodded and began. Eventually she finished and walked into the kitchen to find Makoto cooking pancakes.

"I'm sorry about what happened usagi-chan." Makoto apologies. Usagi smiled and hugged the tall brunette.

"I've agreed to the girls that I'm not going to do something so irrational so don't panic" she assured them. They nodded and smiled. Usagi went back and sat at the table with the plate full of pancakes.

"Hope you like pancakes Chibi-usa cause I ain't giving them up any time soon" usagi laughed as she stuck her fork into the first pancake. She stopped and grunted from a pain in her abdomens. She felt another three sharp pains again in the same spot and smiled happily. She couldn't believe it. Her baby was kicking.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked concerned. She smiled and grunted again from the next kick. "Oh my... usagi are you ok?" Ami asked panicked as she watched the blonde smile again. She nodded.

"She kicked Ami-chan... here feel" usagi urged her as Ami gave usagi her hand. She felt a sharp push from where she had her hand pressed against usagi's abdomen and gasped. Minako, Makoto And Rei came rushing into the room at that very moment and rushed to put their hands on usagi's large belly. They all gasped as they felt the baby kick usagi's abdomen and their hands individually.

To be continued...

Review, Follow and Favourite pleaaaasssseeee! I still love you all I promise!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29)

A/N: I'm getting lazy to type the author's note so you know the drill- Review, Favourite And Follow

(6 Days Later, 25 Weeks)

Mamoru grabbed the apartment keys from the kitchen counter. The girls and Motoki finally thought she would calm down now and not be to irrational. He was glad he could finally see his wife again after the whole week of feeling crowded and guilty for his actions. He was never supposed to get that drunk in the first place.

Mamoru walked into the apartment building's hallway just outside their apartment and put the key in the lock. He turned the key in the golden door knob and opened the door to reveal an empty hallway. He closed the door, took his shoes off and walked into the lounge room to reveal his pregnant wife and... Seiya? What the fuck was he doing here?

"Usako... why is seiya here?" Mamoru asked revealing his presence. Seiya smiled at usagi and turned to mamoru wide eyed.

"Hey... mamoru" seiya greeted him as usagi turned around to reveal herself.

"Mamo..." she said shocked.

"Seiya can you please leave. This is a private conversation between myself and my wife." Mamoru said slowly and cautiously.

"This isn't a private conversation seiya, you were involved to" usagi said gently.

"Look seiya you need to leave my wife alone and get out" mamoru said angrily.

"Look I just came over to see how usagi was and formally apologise ok! I'll leave" seiya Said in defeat. Seiya quickly made an exit from the apartment leaving usagi and mamoru alone.

"Look Usako, What I did - "

"No mamo, it's my fault. I wasn't in a good mood and took it out on you not realising you were dunk ok I'm sorry. Please can we go back to the way we were before... I miss you" usagi cried before she was engulfed by mamoru.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault it was my fault. I don't even know how I got that drunk. It was supposed to be a night out of you and your mood changes. But that turned worse. Of course we can go back to the way we were before, I love you usako and what I did... I don't know how I'll ever gain your trust again" mamoru said as he fiddled with her blonde hair. "How's Chibi-usa?" Mamoru asked. Usagi smiled.

"She finally kicked" she announced.

"Thats great Usako" mamoru said as he held her hand.

"All the girls and Seiya have felt her kick so far" she said sweetly.

"Seiya?" Mamoru asked angrily. She smiled and nodded, oblivious to his anger.

"Yeah, do you want to feel if she'd actually kick" usagi said as she his hand and moved it towards her abdomen. He nodded as she placed his hand on her large abdomen and waited.

"I don't think she's going to kick, sweetie" mamoru said disappointedly. She shook her head and smiled.

"Chibi-usa, if you kick right now... I promise that I'll eat some chocolate pudding" she said with a sweet tone.

"Wait how do you know that she likes chocolate pudding" he asked her confused.

"I don't know it's just when I eat it she always moves around in there like she's having a party" she explained before a sudden gasp came from her mouth. Mamoru felt something quick hit his hand through her skin. He removed his hand in shock and put it there again where he felt another of the same pressure.

"Usako! Woah how do you do this?" Mamoru asked shocked as he pulled in his uncomfortable wife into his arms.

"It's uncomfortable mamo-chan... but it was for you" she said with a smile. He quickly kissed her and looked down towards her stomach. He couldn't thank her enough for giving him this gift.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: (30 Weeks)

Mamoru was tired. Like really tired. Turns out. Having to wake up at what? Five in the morning to get to work. Tough. Having a Wife that always slept in because she was on maternity leave. Even harder. But having a thirty week pregnant wife who is always uncomfortable and complaining and waking up at god knows what hour in the morning to complain and go to the bathroom. That was something else in its entirety.

He was up at four nowadays, and knowing that If he went back to sleep, he would oversleep and wake up late for his shift at the hospital. He made his coffee, got his clothes on for work when he heard a very, feminine and uncomfortable moan come from the bedroom. With a sigh, he got up and walked into the bedroom to see her rubbing her stomach and looking at her toes. With a sigh he leaned against the bedroom door frame and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey" Usagi groans and he smiles.

"Morning… You ok?" mamoru asks her and she frowns.

"She just wants outs already" she moans and he chuckles. "And my ankles are sore…and my shoulders…and my back" she complains and he grins.

"let me guess… you want me to massage your shoulders and your back and your ankles" he asks and she frowns.

"You don't have the time. You're going to be late for work" Usagi says and he frowns.

"Usako…You know I can take a few days off every now and then" he says and she frowns.

"Usako…you're famous and a millionaire…seriously I think I can take a day off work every now and then." He says and she smiles.

"You'd do that for me?" she asks and he grins.

"Of course…we're in this together. Plus I need some sleep anyway" he says and she frowns.

"Sorry…That's my fault" she says and he laughs.

"Don't be stupid. I'll call the hospital now" he says as he walks out. She rubs her stomach where he baby is waiting impatiently to come out. She stands up and walks into the living room where Mamoru is on the phone and she frowns. He seems to be arguing with someone.

"It's getting tiring. I think we're both ready for her to come out" Mamoru says and I suspect that he's no longer on the phone anymore. "Yeah…they said I could stay away today, but I might get a call in in case they need me. Yeah, I'll ring you if I think she needs you. Thanks. Bye" Mamoru hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" she asks him and he smiles.

"A surprise. They'll be coming over at noon, or maybe later. Depending how long you sleep in for" he says and she nods with a smile as she walks back into the bedroom and falls fast asleep the moment her head hits the pillow. He smiles at the sight before him as her arms constrict around her abdomen in annoyance. He frowns as lays down next to her and plays with her hair until he too, falls asleep next to her.

When he wakes up again, he notices that it's past noon and he sighs. Usagi is already gone and he can hear laughter in the next room. He quickly has a shower and when he walks out, he sees clothes laid out and the bed made. He grins and quickly throws on the clothes before exiting the room into the living room where Usagi and Seiya are working on a song, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei are playing a game of monopoly. Usagi looks up at him with a proud smile as she rubs her stomach tenderly.

"Morning sleepy head" she teases as she stands up and wraps her arms around him. He laughs and kisses her forehead. She smiles and tilts her head upwards to invite his lips to hers. He kisses them quickly before walking away and opening the fridge. "We were going to wait for you to get up before we had lunch" She says and he smiles as she follows him around the kitchen.

"What time did you wake up?" he asks her and she frowns.

"Uhh… seven. I'm sorry I keep you up so much. Next time I do it you can go back to sleep. She just likes to swim sometimes during the night" she says and he frowns. "She also likes to have a party on my bladder" she says and he laughs.

"Wasn't that your excuse last time?" he asks her and she smiles and leans against him. "I'm sorry I slept in so late. I was planning us to have the morning and night together but I messed that up" he says and she laughs.

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry for driving you up the wall" she says and he smiles before kissing her gently. A cough alerted them of another person's presence and they pulled apart.

"Usa-chan…come on we have the song to work on" Seiya says and she nods before kissing Mamoru quickly on the cheek and bouncing off after him. Makoto comes in and starts to help him prepare lunch.

"Since when does he call Usako, 'Usa-Chan'?" Mamoru asks and she frowns.

"She still calls him Seiya. But I think he's falling for her. And that isn't good in my opinion" Makoto says and he frowns. "She's a wife, a soon to be mother and a pop star. Plus utterly gorgeous. You Mamoru Chiba, are a lucky man" She says and he smiles. "What's the baby's name going to be?" She asks him with a smirk and he grins.

"Usagi Yua Chiba" he announces and she smiles.

"Certainly fits the situation right?" Makoto laughs as they cook lunch together.

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi calls as she bounces into the kitchen and he laughs. "You better not be burning lunch. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" She says and he laughs.

"You mean Usa's hungry?" he asks and she smiles.

"Of course she is. But Usagi is also" she says as she rubs her stomach and wonders into the pantry.

"No chocolate love, otherwise you won't be able to eat all of your lunch" he chastises her and she pouts.

"It's not me, it's Usa" She says and he grins. He shakes his head with a laugh as he continues cooking dinner until Seiya calls her back. Once the foods on table, Usagi makes her the first one to take her serving. Mamoru laughs when she goes back for seconds and he grins as his Beautiful wife as she sits in his lap once he's finished and eats. His hands constrict around her abdomen and the baby kicks under his hand as she eats, disturbing her.

"Mamo-Chan! Stop making her kick" she giggles and he laughs before he feels a cold and angry eyes on him. He looks over at Seiya who is looking at him as if he was nothing before he smiles.

"Usa-chan. Are you going to come over to my place next week?" Seiya asks and she frowns and shakes her head.

"No, I can't. It's pretty hard to leave here. Plus I really don't want to look like a balloon in public" she says and Mamoru laughs. His silly Usako!

"Mhm. Don't want the payed stalkers following you 24/7 or something?" Mamoru asks and she grins and nods before kissing him. Suddenly she frowns and looks off into the distance. "Usako…?" he asks her and she frowns.

"Nothing…I was just wondering what Beryl is doing now. If she's going to come after Usa" she says and he frowns.

"Hear me out Usako. Nothing. **Nothing** will ever harm you or our daughter" he growls and she frowns and nods with a soft smile. Seiya rises from his chair, announcing he needs the bathroom and walks away where Usagi frowns. "He's just jealous" he says and she frowns.

"Why would he need to be Jealous?" Usagi asks him clueless and he laughs.

"Because I have you, and our daughter, a successful career" he says and she scrunches up her nose. "You're heartbreakingly beautiful for one. Secondly your personality makes everyone fall in love with you the moment you meet them. You're pregnant and married. He wishes it was him instead of me. We make him uncomfortable every time we talk about our daughter, or every time we kiss, hug, touch or talk. He hates me, so much. Usa…I think he's fallen in love with you" he says and she frowns before smiling.

"There's you, only you, and forever. But there's one exception to that. Our daughter" she says and I grin as I kiss her. "Mamo. I love you, and only you" she says and he smiles.

"As I you Usako" he says before kissing her.

**_A/N: so I finally posted. I actually and kinda getting back into sailor moooooon! YAY I KNOW ITS BEEN MONTHS but please tell me if this chapter is any good! My writing has improved as ive been going along in year 9. Love all of you. and to all my followers who only follow me because of Sailor Moon or Twilight, try something new and you never know! I tried new movies and got extremely addicted so, please try. _**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: (36 weeks)**

"Come on Usagi, One more time…" Seiya says and she frowns.

"Sorry…Usa's really active today" she says and he laughs.

"Come on, Let's try from the top" he says and she smiles and nods as she walks to the microphone.

Usagi="_Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we met  
Ooh, tryna find you in the moon  
Paris never feels the same, when the streets all call your name  
Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms"_

_"And I'll follow right down the river  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
To you, to you"_

Together= "_Once upon a time we had it all  
Somewhere down the line we went and lost it  
One brick at a time we watched it fall  
I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me  
Only you, only you  
And no one else can fix me, only you  
Only you, only you  
And no one else can fix me, only you, oh  
Only you"_

Seiya= "_Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand  
Ooh, that fell into the blue  
I went following the sun to be alone with everyone  
Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room"_

_"And I'll follow right down the river  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
To you, to you"_

Together= "_Once upon a time we had it all (we had it all) (mmm)  
Somewhere down the line we went and lost it  
(We went and lost it)  
One brick at a time we watched it fall (fall)  
I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me  
Only you, only you (yeah)  
And no one else can fix me, only you (no one like you)  
Only you, (nobody else), only you (oh)  
And no one else can fix me, only you, (oh)  
Only you  
(Falling, falling, falling, yeah)  
Only you, (only you), only you, (only you)  
And no one else can fix me, only you (only you)  
Only you, (only you), only you, (only you)  
And no one else can fix me, only you"_

"That was really good Usagi" He praises and she smiles and looks at her abdomen.

"Sorry" Usagi says and he frowns. "I just need to sit down for the moment" she says as she walks over towards the chair and sits down. She smiles and rubs her stomach and Seiya laughs. "We should get going to the apartment. I promises Mamo-chan I'd be there an hour ago. He might be thinking I've gone into labour or something" she jokes and he grins as they secretively walk out the building, avoiding the paid stalkers.

Once they arrive at the apartment, they see Mamoru walking towards his car. "Mamo!" she calls and he turns around with a smile. "Hey" she says as he kisses her.

"How's Chibi-Usa?" he asks her and she grins.

"Eager to see you" she says as she feels another kick to her stomach. His hands touch her stomach and he frowns.

"You sure that's a kick? I don't think that is" he says and she frowns and walks away. He sighs as he follows after her and walks into the elevator, where Seiya doesn't follow. He instead turns around and walks back to the car. "Usako?" he asks her and she smiles before walking out into the hallway and he follows along after her. She unlocks the door and walks straight into Chibi-usa's new room. "Usako?" he asks her as she grabs onto the furniture to stabilise her body.

"Mamo…My water broke" she grits through her teeth and he starts to panic but calms himself.

"Stay calm. I'll call the hospital. We'll drive there straight away. Ok. Could you try to pack a suitcase?" he asks and she nods as she walks out the room. He frowns and quickly calls the hospital.

***Three Hours Later***

"Mamo" Usagi groans and Mamoru frowns. He's putting her through so much pain. "It hurts" she cries and he frowns.

"Just think about what you'll get Usako…you'll get Chibi-Usa in your arms" he says and she shows him a painful smile. "I wish I could do something" he says and she shakes her head.

"This is what we were put on earth to do Mamo. Have children and that's it" she says and he shakes his head.

"That's not true" He says and she frowns as another contraction hits her like a bullet.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" she says while scrunching her face up. "Can I?" she asks with a moan and Ami shakes her head.

"Three point five Centimetres Usagi" she says and she sighs. She might be here for a while.

***Another four hours later***

"NOW?" Usagi asks and mamoru chuckles at his wife's impatience.

"No…Eight centimetres Usagi. Almost there" ami says and she whiles loudly.

***two hours later***

"Ami. I might murder the next person who says another thing about it not being time" Usagi growls and Ami laughs.

"No Need. Push when you're ready" Ami says and Usagi looks at Mamoru's hand.

"I might break it" she says and he laughs.

"I don't care. I get a while off work for our daughter though" he laughs and she smiles before another contraction comes and she pushes. Chibi-Usa is on her way.

***an hour later* (Don't hate me for the hair colour, I just want this to seem a little bit non-supernatural. Except for the cats. We can't take the cats away) **

The sound of a baby being born, of her cries and the cheers from outside the room. Mamoru smiles as he shakes her hand as she goes through the after birth. Once she's done, she takes her new daughter in her arms and looks at the brown hair. "Brown hair?" she asks and mamoru laughs.

"Both of our hair colours" he says and she grins.

"She's beautiful" she whispers as she's taken from her arms and Into Mamoru's.

"What's her name?" Ami asks as the nurse takes her away.

"Usagi Yua Chiba" Mamoru says as Usagi starts snoring sound asleep. He laughs as he watches her roll onto her side and the nurses sigh, before mentioning something about getting her cleaned up. "Don't worry, a bath won't wake her. She'll probably sleep like the dead" Mamoru jokes and Ami laughs as she coos at Chibi-Usa.

***an hour later***

"She's so tiny" Ikuko coos over her granddaughter. Mamoru smiles as his daughter is passed around the waiting room.

"So her name's Chibi-usa" Kenji asks and he nods. "Gorgeous. She's so gorgeous" he mumbles and he grins.

"Usagi's still asleep?" Minako asks and he nods with a sigh. "Oh…I guess labour really takes it out of people" Minako says and he coughs a laugh.

"As if you would know" he mumbles and Makoto laughs.

"Mamoru. Usagi's awake." Ami says as she walks down the hallway. Everyone rushes after Ami into the new hospital room.

"Hey" Usagi says quietly and Ikuko and Kenji look at each other before they all see the IV's in her arm. "Don't panic. I'm fine. Just lost too much blood" she whispers as Mamoru comes up to her side and holds her hand.

"You passed out because of blood loss?" he asks her and she smiles.

"No biggie. Now where's Chibi-usa?" she asks as her head turns to her Mother and Father. "Mom? Dad?" she asks them and they smile.

"She's beautiful my Little Bunny" They say as they pass the daughter onto the mother.

"She really is…suits her middle name" she says as she moves to the side of the bed. Mamoru stops her and sighs and shakes her head. "I'm fine! Really" she says as she moves to the edge.

"Usako… you need to understand for pre-cautions that you have to stay in bed. Trust me" he says and she frowns and sigh before laying back down.

"Usagi? Wow you look… like shit" Seiya says and she smiles.

"Thanks Seiya. Turns out she was a tough one" she says "and I have my body back to myself" She says and Mamoru laughs.

"Mm. Yes but now we don't have our apartment to ourselves" he says and she grins.

"True. But I don't mind sharing" she says and he grins.

***The Next Day***

"Mamo!" Usagi calls and Mamoru rushes into the main living room. "She threw up on me" she whines as she passes Chibi-usa over to him, he grins.

"Go get changed. I told you that there isn't the need to wear nice clothes now if they're going to get ruined" he says and she pouts as she walks away stripping off her shirt to leave her bare chest to exposure.

"Stop looking" She says as she walks back into the bedroom and comes back out with a clean shirt. "I still love her though" she says before taking the child out of his arms. "I love both of you" she says and she grins

"Forever"

"Forever"


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31)**

**(Three months old)**

"Mamo look! I'm skinny and pretty again" Usagi says as she taps her stomach. Mamoru chuckles and watches as she pulls her stomach and Chibi-usa giggles as she taps her stomach lines. "Although the lines are ugly" she mumbles with a frown. "You won't leave me right? If I'm ugly?" she asks him and he frowns and shakes his head.

"Usako, Love. You never have been close to pretty. Pregnant or not. Sweetie, you've been always, more than pretty. You have always been heartbreakingly, beautiful to me, and always will be. And the lines just make me love you more. Its shown where you've been" he says and she smiles as she leans against his shoulder before kissing him.

He chuckles and pulls away when he is interrupted by a whine. They laugh before covering their daughter in kisses. They loved each other equally

**(Four and a Half Months old) **

"This might be a bad idea" Usagi says as she picks up her daughter and throws her hair into a massive bun at the top of her head and putting a hoodie over it.

"Love, we really need to go shopping. And you get upset every time I don't get what you want. With all that make-up and the green contacts, no one will recognise you" he says and she smiles and nods as they leave. They drive without anyone noticing who they were.

"Successful shopping trip. Hey Baby?" she asks Chibi-usa on her hip. Mamoru smiles as he kisses her and she responds with the same enthusiasm. "Let's go" Usagi says as her hoodie falls down, revealing her hair face to the public.

"Is that Usagi Tsukino – Chiba?" a pedestrian asks another and Usagi and Mamoru laugh as they rush to the car and drive away. Leaving confused and amused pedestrians behind them. They start laughing.

**A/N: This portion of the chapter is based on three songs. All completely not by me but I give all credit to the people who made the song. Here is the Spotify link to it. (And by the way, they are from the Twilight Soundtrack…so please don't hate. It just really sets the mood. But the first. I suggest playing them while reading. They really set the mood for the chapter. Love you all!) Each track aligns with a part of the chapter. (Look for the stars and the number to know when the track should be finished at. **

Requiem on water by Imperial Mammoth: Requiem on Water by Imperial Mammoth track/1T02TSO5HAzOGFUrZnu8JM?si=wXDpc7otSqSQUhrBH9-eJQ

Love Death Birth by Carter Burwell: Love Death Birth by Carter Burwell track/6LhDHKzQHlskQy7j251ib8

Cold by Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz: Cold by Lucy Schwartz and Aqualung track/4Ld1DMPYt8TQmgO0aSzSy1

Usagi sat in the corner playing with Chibi-Usa, their six month old daughter. Mamoru sat in a chair in front of a desk while reading his documents for work. Seiya sat in the couch with the girls, who were arguing about the board game they were playing. Seiya was also watching the six month old with the love of his life. A happy family.

"Go to daddy" Usagi coos as she sets Chibi-usa on the ground and watches as she crawls around and finds Mamoru. Chibi-usa finds Mamoru on her own, before she tugs on his clothes. Mamoru chuckles and puts down his document before picking up his daughter.

"Hello Chibi-usa. Did Mama let you go to me?" he asks as he kisses her face.

"Mama" Chibi-usa squeals as she points to Usagi and everything goes silent. "Mama" Chibi-usa says louder Usagi grins before walking up to Mamoru and scooping her daughter into her hands.

"You did it!" She squeals while swinging around her baby. Mamoru laughs and stands up to the two women of his life and kissing Chibi-usa on the forehead before kissing his wife on the lips. She moans and Chibi-usa whines. "Sorry baby" she coos to her daughter. "But it's nap time for you" she says as she looks out the window and sees the sun setting. Usagi sighs and walks away to the other room where she sings to Chibi-usa as she falls asleep. She turns and see's mamoru at the doorway grinning. "Hey" She breathes as she walks up to him and kisses him with enthusiasm.

"The others left. They said that they had housework to do. Minako has another date with Kunzite. Actually all the girls have something to do with their boyfriends. Seiya says he had something to do at the studio. Or something along those lines" he says huskily as he pulls Usagi up to his level and tries to find the bedroom door.

"We need to be careful" Usagi breaths and he raises his eyebrows and looks towards Chibi-usa's room. "Yes so we don't wake up the baby. But I really don't want to get knocked up for another two years maybe. We should wait for Chibi-usa to grow up before we make any contradictions" she says and he nods before kissing her again. She moans as he pulls her to the bed where they are lost in each other.

***a few hours later***

A crying wakes the couple up and they groan as the crying continues. Usagi is the first to get up and throw on a pair of short shorts and a top before walking out towards the crying. She opens Chibi-usa's room and picks up her and starts to feed her. Mamoru walks in wearing a pair of boxers and running his hand through his hair. "A late dinner?" he asks her and she shakes her head.

"Just a really big breakfast tomorrow" she says with a grin and he laughs as he watches Chibi-usa feed of his wife. "Geez, she's hungry. You know, we're really lucky that she agrees with one brand of formula. Otherwise we'd be stuffed if we asked Ami or Rei or Mako or Mother to look after her" Usagi laughs and Mamoru smiles before going back to bed. Usagi follows not long after. **(*Track #1 / #2*)**

***The next day* **

Usagi wakes up first, as always now days and walks into the kitchen to prepare the baby formula. Once it's complete, she notices the time and frowns. Eleven? How? She hasn't slept in this long for ages. She laughs at how Chibi-usa has taken up her trait of sleeping in and walks into her room where not even the covers rustle as she sleeps. "Chibi-usa?" she calls and she frowns once she realises that there she isn't there. "Chibi-usa?" She calls louder as she searches the room.

"MAMO" She yells as she barges into their room, startling Mamoru awake.

"Yes love?" he asks calmly and he notices the tears streaming down her face. "Usako…what's wrong?" he asks her panic stricken as he stands up and walks up to her.

"Chibi-usa… she's…gone" she stutters and he frowns as they both run into the room. Where Mamoru spots a piece of paper on the desk.

_I have your daughter. Chibi-usa. She's with me now. If you want her then you're going to have to meet me at the edge of the forest on the outskirts in Japan. North of the football stadium. Two PM. Don't involve the police. _

_I want Usagi Tsukino. She can have the child with me…actually I'd prefer not. Have the child. I just want her. _

_-Anonymous. _

Why would they want Usagi? "Mamo-chan? What does it say?" she asks him and he frowns.

"No…Usako promise me you won't fall for it" he says as she takes it out of his hands and sobs. She collapses on the ground. "I'll call the police… anything but whatever he wants out of you. It's not good. He's…no" Mamoru mumbles and she frowns.

"Mamo… you know who's doing this to us?" she asks him and he hugs her.

"Seiya. It's so obvious. The jealously he feels for us. I can see it. He's always loved you. He didn't care about Chibi-usa when she was inside your womb or outside. All he wanted was to have a child with you and marry you Usako" he says and she sobs before running into the bedroom where she locks the door. "Usako I'm sorry" he says and he hears as she sobs while walking around the room. "I'm going to alert the authorities." He says and he thinks he hears a small 'ok' but all he can hear is her sobs.

**(*Start of track 3*)**

She quickly throws her clothes on and makes the bed and does her hair and makeup. She goes through her husband's draw and pulls out some pants and some socks and a blue shirt for him before laying it in the bathroom. Then she makes her way out, where she and Mamoru swap places.

Mamoru get dressed, fixes his hair before walking out to find Usagi on the ground, curled up in a ball and leaning on the window. "Usako?" he asks her and she doesn't respond, even move a muscle. "Usako love…talk to me" he says and she starts sobbing.

"It's all my fault Mamo. Now Chibi-usa is gone" she sobs as he comes over to her and hugs her before there is a knock on the door.

"It's the girls. I told Minako and she said she'd bring the girls over" he says and she resumes her position to looking out the window. "The authorities will come in half an hour" he reminds her and once again, gets no response.

"Hey Usagi…we heard" Minako says as she walks into the room and kneels down next to usagi who shows everyone no sign of appreciation. Mamoru sighs and stands up before shaking his head sadly. The others looked at him before turning to Usagi to try and get her to snap out of it

"Makoto, could you help me with the Yakitori and onigiri" he asks her and she nods as Makoto and Mamoru start cooking.

"Usagi, we're having your favourite. Apart from sushi."

"Usagi…please talk to us"

"Usagi-chan. We're so sorry"

"We're so worried over her Usagi"

"Guys she's not going to come around." Minako says as the others walk over to the bench where the note sits. "So you think that Seiya did this?" she says and Mamoru nods.

"It seems weird. Was he at his apartment today?" he asks and they shake their head.

"Why though?" Makoto mumbles and he frowns.

"Good question" Makoto mumbles.

***An hour later***

"Thank you for helping us." Mamoru mumbles as he turns around and closes the door. One o'clock. He sighs and then see's Usagi in the kitchen with a bag and putting stuff in. "Usako? What are you doing?" he asks her and she frowns and runs out the door. He notices that her car keys were gone, but before grabbing his own, running out and locking the door.

She ran. She needed to see her baby again. Jumped in the car. Started it with ease and drove out swiftly. Until Mamoru opens the door while she drives out of reverse. "What are you doing?" he asks her and she ignores him but continues driving. Once he sees the football stadium he frowns and sighs. "You're not are you?" he asks and she sobs.

"Mamo. I have to. I want you to look after her. I can handle myself. I'll have my phone on the whole time. I'll leave the car running. It's a silent run so it should be easy to trick him. I'll grab her and run" she says and he nods. "Hide" she says once they see the forest. "I love you" she says and he smiles.

"As you too Usako" he says and she frowns as she steps outside the car.

"SEIYA GET OUT HERE" she yells and he sees him approach from the trees with Chibi-usa. "Chibi-Usa!" She cries as she runs to the child in the basket.

"Mama" she cries as her mother lifts her out into her arms.

"Oh my girl" she sobs as she checks her for injuries.

"She's fine. Just a little hungry" Seiya says with lust in his eyes. Jealousy. "I missed you" he says as he touches her cheek. Usagi frowns and starts running towards the car until she jumps inside the door. She reverses it and passes Chibi-usa to Mamoru. Seiya unfortunately is too fast and opens the door before pulling usagi.

"Usako!" Mamoru calls and she sighs and smiles.

"I love you. I can take care of myself. Seven" she says as she releases the wheel and he pulls her away. He flings her over his shoulder and runs for it where Mamoru is left dumbfounded in the car with his daughter.

"Mama" Chibi-usa starts to cry and he feels it too, as he lets the tears fall.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: **

"What do you want?" she asks him and he grins.

"I want you usagi. Always have. And now I will. You have a piece of you with him. Now you are to marry me and start a family with me in America" he says and she sobs.

"What makes you think that my daughter is going to grow up without me?" she cries and he smirks.

"Usagi, I've loved you longer than him" he says and she frowns and stands up when she realises her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asks him and he grins.

"Old farmhouse. Pretty cosy right?" he asks and she frowns.

"You're not going to touch me without consent" she says and he laughs. "I mean it. Touch me. I will **personally** murder you" she seethes and he laughs.

"What was it you said not long ago?" he asks me with a grin. "Women were made only to reproduce. And that's what you are to us men. Stupid" kick. "Little" push. "Sex Toys" he says before kissing her and she punches him in the face.

"We are **NOT STUPID LITTLE SEX TOYS**" she seethes before kicking him in the crotch. He starts to cry and she grins, feeling powerful. "WE were put on this earth to be loved. Yes to be mothers but also find love. And you don't even know the meaning of love. Look what I've done for my daughter! I gave up myself so she could have a happy, peaceful life" she says when she looks at his watch. Six thirty. Half an hour. He slaps her and she starts to cry.

"What makes you think that?" he asks her as she sobs.

"What did I do to deserve this" she says as he starts to undo her buttons. "DON'T YOU DARE" she screams as she kicks him in the face. He hisses in pain and she climbs up the ladder. She hears cars and takes out her phone where she waves it in front of him. "Honestly, I thought you would find a way to get me out of getting back to my family"

"Shit" he curses.

"OPEN UP" someone yells and she screams. She smiles and punches him in the face before kicking him in the crotch and abdomen. The door bursts open while she does so and the authorities come barging in where they pull her away from Seiya and put him under arrest.

"USAKO" Someone calls and she spins around to find her husband, daughter, mother and father, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Kunzite, Zoizite, Nephrite and Jadeite. Tears start streaming down her face as she runs to Mamoru first before hugging him. She starts to sob and he frowns. "Shh. You're safe now. You shouldn't have done that. Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" he asks her and she smiles and shakes her head.

"He…he's really weak… he wanted me to marry him and…Mamo he… he tried to _rape_ me" she says and he frowns and holds her close.

"Mama!" Chibi-usa squeals as her hands stretch out towards her mother. She smiles as she removes her daughter out of her Husband's grasp. "Mamamamama" she squeals and she grins before kissing her daughter's head.

"How would you like another sister or brother?" she asks and Chibi-usa grins. "Maybe in a year's time or so" she says and he grins. They were together.

Forever. And no-one could stop them. They were unstoppable.


	35. Chapter 34: Epilogue

**Chapter 34: Epilogue. Five years later**

Chibi-usa ran across the grass and over the hill. Usagi, now with slightly shorter hair, still blonde; sat with her husband, Mamoru. Three year old Kousagi sits in her lap. A happy family. "Sissy! Wait" Kousagi squeals as she jumps up and runs after her sister. "Wait" she squeals as she chases her.

"Don't go too far" Usagi calls and Chibi-usa smiles and nods as she hugs her sister and they fall to the ground.

"Don't worry love" he says and she frowns.

"I can't help it" she says with a sigh as she lays in his lap.

"HEY!" Minako calls as she runs from the car into her best friend's arms. "I missed you" she says and Usagi smiles as Kunzite carries their one year old son on his hip towards them.

"Hello Itsuki" she says as she picks up the small child and smiles.

"He-O" he says and she smiles as Minako takes him from Kunzite.

"When are the other's getting here?" Mamoru asks as he pulls the food away from Minako and Usagi's reach.

"We're here" Makoto says as she holds her tiny two year old daughter's hand. "Go say hi to Chibi-usa and Kousagi, Imiko" Makoto says as Imiko walks away and Nephrite and Makoto wrap their arms around each other. "Rei's bringing the twins. And Ami's pregnant" Makoto announces and usagi smiles.

"Took them long enough. Three years" Minako comments and everyone laughs. "What? Oh here they come now" She says as they see the Ami, Zoizite, Jadeite and Rei.

"Hey guys" Rei says as she bounces her daughter on her hip, Chitose. Zoizite comes along and sits down before putting down their two and a half old son, Takibi.

"Makoto I hope you didn't tell anyone!" Ami Chastises and Usagi snickers.

"Yeah. Your husband FINALLY broke you virginity! Congrats" Usagi says and everyone laughs.

"Usagi, show some dignity! You're a mother" Ami says and Usagi smiles before laying in Mamoru's lap.

"Don't worry Ami! You aren't the only one pregnant here" Mamoru says and everyone turns to Usagi.

"USAGI" Ami Chastises. "How?" she asks while looking at Kousagi and Chibi-usa.

"That week that you guys looked after the girls for our anniversary we…umm… forgot" Mamoru says and everyone sighs.

"At least the three of us are smart enough that if we want to have-" Minako starts but Makoto cuts her off.

"CHILDREN HAVE EARS" Makoto hisses and she smiles apologetically.

"The S word." Minako grumbles. "We're at least careful"

"JOKING" Usagi says as she stands up laughing. "God you guys fell SOOO hard for it. I can't have any more kids **Remember?** The surgery" she reminds them and they all slap their foreheads. "But yes. We were having _Sex_ the **whole** week" Usagi says and Rei cover's her daughter's Ears.

"USAGI. **I will PERSONALLY** **murder you one day**" Rei hisses and usagi smirks.

"Try me! I've been to Hell and back" she jokes and Mamoru laughs as his lips catch hers to distract her, but as always she takes it too far and starts undoing his buttons.

"Uh Usako… "He warns her and she pouts. "You are one horny girl" he says and she smiles before laying her head on his chest. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too. But I love you more" she says and he laughs. They were all happy.

Except for Ami because Minako was teasing her about not being a virgin.

But that was a different story.

And Usagi and Mamoru's, Was just the beginning.

Chibi-usa grew up, Graduated, Went to college to study music arts, like her mother.

Kousagi, the smarter daughter, graduated two years later. She went to college and studied to become a doctor, like her father.

Usagi helped her daughter grow her occupation as a singer and actor. The creative stuff.

Mamoru spent time in the hospital teaching Kousagi how he became one of the best doctors around.

Chibi-usa met her husband in high school, she later married him. Her and Helios have been together ever since, and are expecting soon.

Kousagi met her husband in the Hospital, three years after their meeting they got married. And now, are too expecting a daughter.

Usagi and Mamoru lived out their best days, as if it was their last. So that one day, when they shall go, they wouldn't have any regrets.

They all had happily ever after.

(All except Beryl and Seiya. They never got the love of their lives.)

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE ENDING? It was super cute right? RIGHT?**


End file.
